The Chronicles of Master Taijutsu
by yusufnur321
Summary: Di kecilkan karena ia mempunyai Chakra yang sedikit dan tidak berbakat dalam Ninjutsu, membuat ia muak dan berlatih dengan keras untuk membuktikan kepada mereka. Taijutsu!Naru, Strong!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Sebenarnya Fic ini udah Up hingga Chapter 4 di Akun... author yang pertama bername ' Nine.666' . Yah, karena tidak mau merepotkan author publiskan kembali di Akun yang ini, tapi sedikit author rubah seperti 'Nama' Char boboboy nya di ganti dengan OC... Soo nikmati!**

 **[ The Chronicles Master of Taijutsu ]**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Yami no Yusuf**

 **Summary : Di kecilkan karena ia mempunyai Chakra yang sedikit dan tidak berbakat dalam Ninjutsu, membuat ia muak dan berlatih dengan keras untuk membuktikan kepada mereka.**

 **Warning : Strong!Naru, Taijutsu!Naru, OC, Typo, OOC,...Dll**

 **Pair : Naru x ( nanti pasti muncul sendiri )**

 **Chapter 1 [ Sensei! ]**

 **•**

Sejauh mata memandang...terlihat pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan lebat di sekitarnya, sesekali terdengar suara gemerisik daun yang di terpa oleh angin. Itulah yang di tangkap pendengarannya.

Damai

Ya itu yang di lihat dan di rasakan Jiraya. Saat ini ia dengan pakaian khasnya duduk di atas sebuah batu di depan dekat sebuah gubug yang ada di dalam Hutan dekat Desa Konoha. Salah satu dari Lima Desa besar Elemental yang sekarang di pimpin oleh Hokage ke Tiga Sarutobi Hiruzen, murid dari Hokage ke Dua yang tewas dalam Perang Shinobi Kedua. Dengan di temani sebuah buku di atas paha dan sebuah pulpen di tangan kanannya, ya saat ini dia sedang singgah di dekat Konoha..Desa tempat kelahirannya.

Melanjutkan menulisnya di sebuah buku kecil nya, saat ide di otaknya muncul.

Ke adaan Hutan yang damai membuat ide-ide yang di Otaknya bermunculan dengan itu di iringi menyalurkan idenya di tulis ke sebuah buku yang saat ini ia kerjakan.

Terlihat ujung pulpen nya bergerak dengan lincah menulis kanji-kanji Jepang di permukaan lembaran kertas di buku, sesuai pemikirannya. Sesekali senyum tercipta di wajah tua nya saat ide-ide itu bermunculan. Tiba-tiba gerakan ujung pulpen nya berhenti dan seraya mengadahkan kepala nya yang di penuhi rambut putih itu ke kanan saat mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil

Berdiri dari duduknya dan meloncat, mendarat di depan batu itu. Dengan raut mengkerut bingung Jiraya melangkah ke asal suara tangisan itu, yapi setelah membereskan buku dan pulpennya.

Setelah memakan sedikit waktu, ia melihat seorang anak berpakaian kaos hitam polos dengan celana pendek silver, sekitar berumur sebalas Tahun berambut jabrik hitam sedang menangis. Yang membuat heran dirinya, adalah bocah kecil itu menangis dengan kedua tangan meninju batang pohon di depannya dengan penuh emosi. Terlihat jelas emosional dalam tinjuan itu di mata Jiraya.

•

Dengan emosi meninju batang pohon di depannya, Naruto. Sesekali mulut kecilnya mengeluarkan umpatan kepada teman (mungkin bukan) se Akademi nya yang selalu mengejek dan menjauhinya karena alasan, hanya dirinya yang mempunyai Chakra yang sedikit pada UMUMnya.

Mengangkat dan menghantamkan kaki kanan berukuran kecilnya ke arah batang pohon di hadapannya.

Brak! Bugh! Brak! Bugh!

Meninju dan menendang pohon tidak berdosa itu dengan keras dan penuh emosi.

"Oy! Kenapa kau menangis sambil memukul pohon itu."

Jiraya mencoba menghentikan kelakuan bocah kecil itu dengan menangkap lengan berlumuran darah akibat meninju batang pohon di hadapannya yang keras, untuk memberhentikan tinjuan itu ke batang pohon tak berdosa itu. Karena pelanpiasannya. Terlihat juga oleh mata Jiraya kaki kanan bocah itu berdarah dan membiru. Membuat bingung adalah kenapa bocah kecil ini menangis...apa tidak di beri uang oleh kedua Orang tuannya, atau di marahi kedua orang tuanya. Atau mungkin di tolak oleh gadis yang di cintainya..

Menggelengkan kepala nya, saat pikirannya sudah terlalu kemana-mana. Mana mungkin bocah kecil berumur sekitar sebelas tahunan ini sudah main Cinta pikir Jiraya.

Menghela nafas, "Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah kecil. Meninju batang pohon yang tidak bersalah..sebagai Laki-Laki itu memalukan sekali!" Tanya Jiraya sedikit menyindir ke bocah di depannya. Mata nya membulat kaget saat melirik melihat seberapa parah luka di tangan bocah kecil ini, dan apa yang di lihatnya luka di kepalan tinju bocah ini mengeluarkan sedikit asap di iringi lukanya perlahan menutup dan luka di kaki nya pun sama perlahan menutup ke sedia kala.

Menatap dengan intes bocah kecil didepannya yang terlihat raut bocah itu kaget dan ketakutan melihat tatapan intes Jiraya.

'Mati aku, pasti Kake tua ini pemilik pohon yang ku pukul!' batin Naruto polos dengan wajah ketakutan dan pucat.

"T-tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kake!" dengan ketakutan Naruto menjawab perkataan Jiraya.

Jiraya yang mendengar kata 'kake!' dari bocah kecil itu berkeringat sebiji kacang. 'Apa aku setua itu?'.

Menghela nafas lagi mungkin menatap dengan intes bocah itu, berlebihan.

•

Jiraya hanya mengangguk 'kan kepalanya, mengerti. Kenapa bocah kecil ini meninju batang pohon yang tak bersalah itu. Saat bocah kecil yang bernama Naruto yang kini bersila di hadapannya ini menceritakan atau atau seperti mengadu di pendengaran nya. Dari awal sampai alasannya karena dia di ejek dan di jauhi karena mempunyai Chakra yang sedikit dari Shinobi normalnya. Tapi yang mengganjal di pikirannya dari mana kemampuan reginerasi nya, karena saat menanyakan itu Jiraya hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala 'tidak tau' dari Naruto.

Setelah tahu kehidupan Naruto yang ternyata tidak mempunyai kedua Orang tua dan selalu di ejek dan di jauhi oleh temannya (mungkin menurut Jiraya bukan), saat setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto. Jiraya tiba-tiba ia mengingat anak Murid nya yang di titipkan kepadanya. Apa anak Murid nya sama kehidupannya seperti bocah ini, mengingat anak Muridnya itu Jinchuriki.

"Ano...sepertinya Kake tua Shinobi yang kuat. Apa... H-mm... mau melatihku."

Mendengar itu lamunan Jiraya buyar, dan menatap Naruto dengan dalam. Ada se 'cuil rasa bangga dalam dirinya saat mendengar kata 'kuat' dari bocah kecil di hadapannya ke padanya.

Melihat Jiraya diam, tidak mau ya! Pikir Naruto murung.

Melihat bocah di hadapannya ini Jiraya tidak tega.

Mengesampingkan itu Jiraya berpikir. Mungkin ia latih Seminggu tidak masalah, kelihatannya bocah ini menarik. Mengingat bocah kecil ini mempunyai Chakra yang sedikit Shinobi normal. Mungkin akan ia ajari menggunakan teknik 'Hachimon'. Apa lagi reginerasi nya yang memungkinkan me Masteri Hachimon dan bahkan kalau mempunyai kegigihan ia yakin bocah ini dapat melampui si Hijau itu dalam Taijutsu dan mungkin menjadi Master Taijutsu. Pikir Jiraya sambil menatap Naruto serius dengan mengelus-elus dagunya yang sudah di tumbuhi bulu janggut.

"Baiklah, pulanglah... besok pagi sekali datang ke tempat ini."

Naruto hanya mengangguk senang, berdiri berbalik sebelum membungkuk hormat kepada Jiraya dan berlari ke arah Desa Konoha dengan Matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam dalam balik pepohonan. Yang menandakan Malam akan datang.

Pagi hari di dalam Apartemen Naruto

Tepat apa yang Kake tua itu katakan. Naruto bangun jam Lima Pagi dan membereskan tempat tidurnya, dengan tergesah-gesah. Setelah membereskan tempat tidurnya Naruto masuk ke Kamar Mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya, tapi setelah menyeduh Ramen Instan dengan air Panas.

Setelah mandi Naruto memakai baju Orange polos berlambang Konoha dengan garis hitam yang di ujung jaitannya. Dan memakai celana pendek berwarna silver bersaku. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil Ramen Instan nya yang sudah matang lalu mencampurkannya dengan bumbu-bumbu dan memakannya.

•

Tidak lama Naruto keluar dari Apartemen nya dan berlari ke tempat Kake tua kemarin katakan.

Memakan waktu yang cukup Naruto tiba di tempat kemarin. Menengok kemana-mana ia tidak menemukan Kake tua itu, menundukan kepala nya. Tapi tidak lama ia mendenhar sebuah suara familiar seraya mendongak 'kan kepala nya ke atas.

"Kau telat bocah!" Naruto melihat Jiraya yang di atas dahan pohon yang tinggi tidak jauh datinya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Jiraya, datang awal ke sini seharusnya Muridnya dulu yang datang dari awal baru Gurunya yang datang. Biasanya ia malas-malas kalau soal melatih semenjak Muridnya tewas saat insiden Kyuubi yang menyerang Desa dua belas tahun lalu. Alasannya Insting pengalamannya mengatakan kalau Naruto suatu saat akan menonjol dan sejajar dengan Ninja-Ninja kuat lainnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto, Jiraya melanjutkan perkataannya setelah meloncat turun dan tepat mendarat di depan Naruto satu meter.

"Aku akan melatihmu satu Minggu penuh dari pagi sampai Sore dan tentang Akademi kau bisa meminta ijin tidak masuk selama satu minggu. Baiklah... kita mulai latihanmu, pertama. Dalam Dunia Shinobi kau harus mengendalikan emosi mu, contoh. Saat kau di ejek oleh seseorang kau harus mengendalikan emosi mu jangan marah atau terpancing, apa lagi dalam pertempuran itu membuatmu lengah, mengerti!" Tegas Jiraya panjang lebar kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Melihat anggukan mengerti Naruto Jiraya berinisiatif melanjutkan, "Selanjutnya, inti latihanmu. Karena kau memiliki Chakra yang sedikit, dan bahkan kalau kau menggunakan Jutsu tingkat rendah pun Chakra kau mu pasti akan habis terkuras. Jadi aku akan ajari kau teknik Hachimon Tonko no Jin atau Delapan Gerbang titik Chakra karana hanya Taijutsu lah cocok dengan mu, bocah!"

Naruto yang mendengar nama teknik itu, tersenyum senang, 'keren!'.

"Hachimon tonko no jin atau delapan titik Chakra. Yaitu delapan titik-titik tertentu pada sistem aliran Chakra pada tubuh Shinobi, teknik ini membatasi aliran Chakra ke seluruh tubuh. Dan itu membuat tubuh menjadi lemah, jadi bocah kau harus melatih tubuh mu dengan keras mulai sekarang! Seseorang yang dapat membuka Gerbang Hachimon ini dapat membuat tubuh pengguna untuk melampui batas kekuatan fisik Normal. Bahkan kalau si pengguna dapat membuka Gerbang terakhir yaitu Gerbang ke delapan. Ia dapat melampui kekuatan seorang Kage sekalipun..." Jiraya panjang lebar. Dan melihat raut Naruto yang terlohat tertarik.

"...tapi~" dan seketika raut Naruto yang tadi tertarik berubah menjadi penasaran, saat Jiraya menggantung perkataannya..

"Tapi itu semua mempunya harga setimpal, setiap kau membuka Gerbang Hachimon bocah!"

"Harga setimpal jadi-"

"Ya..! Kesimpulannya di Dunia ini tidak ada jurus yang sempurna, semua pasti ada bayarannya, contoh. Saat seseorang menggunakan Jutsu tingkat tinggi dan harga nya harus rela Chakra nya terkuras sebanding dengan Jutsu yang di keluarkan." ujar Jiraya memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Jadi apa resikonya, sensei!" Tanya Naruto yang tidak lagi memanggil 'Kake tua'.

Senyum Jiraya, "Dengar baik-baik, aku jelaskan semua nya." ucapnya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Satu, Gerbang pembuka 'Keimon' ini terletak di Otak. Gerbang ini menghilangkan pembatas dari otak ke seluruh otot tubuh, sehingga 100% kekuatan pengguna dapat di gunakan.

Kedua, Gerbang penyembuhan 'Kyumon' sama ini terletak di otak. Gerbang ini dapat meningkatkan kekuatan Fisik setelah membuka Gerbang pembukaan Kaimon.

Ke tiga, Gerbang kehidupan 'Seimon' terletak di sumsum tulang belakang. Di gerbang ini aliran darah meningkat dan pengguna dapat menggunakan teknik Ura Renge...

Ke empat, Gerbang penderitaan 'Shomon' sama dengan Seimon terletak di sumsum tulang belakang , meningkatkan kecepatan dan kekuatan pengguna. Jangan heran bocah!, nanti kalau kau membuka Gerbang ini akan mengeluarkan air mata.

Ke lima, Gerbang Batasan, 'Tomon' terletak di perut. Sama seperti Shomon, meningkatkan lagi kecepatan dan kekuatan pengguna. Ke Enama, Gerbang Penglihatan 'Keimon' ini terletak di lambung. Ke Tujuh, Gerbang Keajaiban 'Kyomon'' terletak di bawah perut. Ke delapan, Gerbang Kematian, 'Shimon' terletak di jantung. Memaksimalkan daya pompa Jantung pengguna sehingga melebihi kekuatan Gerbang lainnya...! Tapi aku percaya suatu saat kau bisa menguasai Gerbang itu semua. Karena reginerasi mu yang menyamai Jinchuriki dapat mengatasi kerusakan dalam tubuh mu saat menggunakan Gerbang-Gerbang itu, kau mengerti!"

•

Beberapa menit setelah penjelasan Jiraya tentang Nama-Nama Gerbang Hachimon dan Resikonya, sekarang Naruto tau resiko dan kelebihan penggunaan Hachimon dan syarat menggunakannya. Dan ia sangat beruntung mempunyai reginerasi yang kata sensi (Jiraya) dapat menyamai seorang Jinchuriki, entah ia tidak tau apa itu Jinchuriki. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing hal itu..

Dan saat ini ia sedang melakukan Push Up target 100×, di bawah pohon yang lebat dedaunannya. Setelah Push Up 100× Naruto melakukan Back Up 100×.

Jiraya hanya diam duduk di atas batu dekat gubug, saat Murid nya yang tepar karena setelah melakukan Push Up dan Back Up 100×.

Tapi tiba-tiba senyum tercipta di wajah tuanya, saat melihat Naruto bangkit dari teparnya dan melakukan Sit Up 100×.

•

Tanpa henti Naruto berlatih dengan Jiraya di sekitar Gubug di dalam Hutan dekat Konoha, Pagi sampai Sore. Pagi lagi dan Sore lagi... terus berlatih tanpa henti, hanya Malam Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah latihan dengan Jiraya. Bahkan setiap berganti Hari Jiraya menanmbahkan porsi latihannya. Dan saat itu semua otot-ototnya terasa robek dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa mau copot dari badannya.

Hari terakhir pelatihan

Naruto berdiri tegak di sekitar Pohon-Pohon yang menjulang tinggi dengan pakaian Orangenya. Celana hitam panjang bersaku. Selama satu minggu ini terlihat perbedaan Fisik Naruto yang kini terlihat kekar dan kokoh. Iris hitamnya memandang tajam Sensei yang selama satu minggu ini melatihnya.

Jiraya dengan pakaian khas hanya tersenyum dan membalas tatapan tajam dari Naruto, mengingat peningkatan Naruto yang bisa di bilang memuaskan dalam satu minggu ini dalam bimbingannya. Pasti akan menarik, mengingat bocah itu sudah bisa membuka Gerbang ke Lima. Pikir Jiraya bangga dan senang. Memang Naruto selama satu minggu ini ia sudah dapat membuka Gerbang Hachimon sampai ketingkat Lima dan juga menguasai teknik berdiri di atas air dan Pohon atau di bidang Miring. Terimakasihlah reginerasi nua yang menyamai Jinchuriki walau begitu tetap efek pembukaan Hachimon masih berat dan butuh pelatihan lebih keras.

Saat ini mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan di dalam Hutan dekat Konoha, bertujuan Jiraya unyuk mengetes kemampuan Naruto setelah pelatihannya. Bisa di bilang ini pelatihan terakhir yang diberikan Jiraya kepada Naruto, sebuah 'Pengalaman' bertarung.

Walau tampak tidak terlihat samar-samar sebuah Kekai sudah mengitari sekitar mereka berdua.

•

•

•

•

•

 **~_To. Be. Continued_~**

 **•**

 **Yami no Yusuf Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ The Chronicles of Master Taijutsu ]**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Yami no Yusuf

Summary : Di kecilkan karena ia mempunyai Chakra sedikit dan tidak berbakat dalam Ninjutsu, membuat ia muak dan berlatih keras untuk membuktikan kepada mereka.

Warning : Strong!Naru, Taijutsu!Naru, OC, Typo, OOC,...Dll

Pair : Naru x ( nanti pasti akan muncul )

 **Chapter 2 [ Pelatihan terakhir! ]**

•

Naruto berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda bertarung dengan iris hitamnya menatap tajam Jiraya yang ada di depannya sekitar enam meter. Sekarang ia akan menjalankan pelatihan terakhir setelah satu minggu lamanya, cukup sedih memang... saat mengingat kata 'terakhir' pelatihannya. Tapi ia hiraukan. Mulai saat ini, detik ini, dirinya akan serius terjun ke Dunia Shinobi. Untung dirinya sempat membaca dan berlatih teknik-teknik Taijutsu dari gulungan yang ia pinjam dari Perpustakaan Konoha. Membuat dirinya sedikit tau teknik-teknik Taijutsu.

"Baiklah ini hari terakhir aku melatihmu bocah! Kita duel one-one, dan tunjukan kemampuan mu setelah aku latih selama satu minggu ini." Tanpa aba-aba Jiraya melesat berlari dengan cepat ke arah Naruto, tepat saat jarak menipis Jiraya menendang dua kaki Naruto. Melihat Naruto meloncat ke atas untuk menghindari tendangannya, Jiraya dengan gesit memutarkan badannya dan menjejekan kaki kiri nya ke arah dagu bagian bawah Naruto.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Setelah menghindari jejekan Jiraya dengan melengkungkan badannya ke belakang. Naruto meloncat ke belakang menjaga jarak dengan Jiraya. Dan menatap tajam Jiraya.

"Ayolah bocah! Kita serius!" Jiraya bersuara kecewa saat melihat Naruto terlihat kesusahan menghindari serangan tadi. Ia tahu seharusnya serangan tadi cukup mudah walau dengan gerakan cepat-

DEB!

Menangkap tendangan Naruto, saat tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dengan gerakan cepat meninggalkan dedaunan kering yang berterbangan di tempat awal berdirinya dan muncul di samping kirinya dengan kaki kanan ke arahnya.

'Jadi begitu, seolah kesusahan saat menghindari serangan tadi dan mengejutkan ku dengan gerakan cepat. Saat aku berbicara tadi, dan~...sight! Aku memakan ucapanku sendiri!' Batin Jiraya di sela-sela menghindari tinjuan, tendangan serangan beruntun dari Naruto yang bertenaga, walau tanpa adanya Chakra dalam serangannya. Dan juga ia merasa sedikit malu. Saat memakan ucapannya sendiri, kepada Naruto pada waktu beberapa hari lalu. 'Dalam pertarungan, kau harus fokus kepada lawanmu. Apa pun itu!'

" **Konoha! Daisenko!** "

Dengan cepat Jiraya melengkungkan badannya ke belakang, dan mata nya melihat dengan gerakan slow.. kaki kanan Muridnya yang melintas di atas tubuhnya.

Wusss

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Salto ke belakang dengan cepat dan menjaga jarak dengan Naruto, saat setelah menghindari serangan Naruto.

'Bagaimana kau mengatasi ini, bocah!'

Dengan cepat Jiraya merangkai Segel tangan. Di iringi tarikan nafas secukupnya dan sekali hembusan nafas beruntun dari mulut, keluar sebuah bola-bola api berukuran bola sepak mengarah ke Naruto yang terlihat kaget atas apa yang Jiraya lakukan, tapi itu tidak lama.

BLAR! BLAR! BLAR! BLAR!

Menghindari dengan lincah, bola-bola api yang ke arahnya. Membuat rambut hitamnya bergerak liar kesana kemari saat dirinya bergerak. Menghilang dengan gerakan cepat saat setelah menghindari bola api yang terakhir. Kembali muncul di samping kanan Jiraya yang sepertinya menunggu dirinya.

" **Ko!** "

Wuss Dugh!

Mengarahkan kaki kirinya ke dua kaki Jiraya. Tapi di tahan dengan mudah oleh Jiraya dengan kaki kanannya.

" **No!** "

Dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan menghantamkan tumit kaki kanan nya ke arah pipi Jiraya. Tapi di tahan juga oleh Jiraya.

Tap!

" **Ha!** "

Menendang pinggang Jiraya dengan kaki kiri. Dan dengan mudah Jiraya meloncat ke belakang menghindarinya. Membuat Naruto mengumpat di hati saat melihat ke tiga serangan di tahan dan di hindari dengan mudah oleh Jiraya, ya... memang melawan bergelar Sannin itu tidak gampang!, pikir Naruto.

Tap! Whusss

Dan meloncat ke arah Jiraya dengan kaki kanan mengangkat ke atas, jarak menipis dengan Jiraya. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menghantamkan tumit nya ke arah Jiraya.

" **Daisenpu!** "

BUM!

Jiraya hanya tersenyum setelah menahan hantaman tumit Naruto walau pijakannya retak ambles, terlihat di sekitarnya dedaunan kering berterbangan akibat tekanan hantaman Naruto saat ia tahan.

Wuss Tap! Tap! Tap!

Meloncat mundur menjaga jarak dengan Jiraya. Menatap Jiraya serius, 'Kalau begini terus, sudah pasti serangan ku mudah di tahan tahan atau di hindari oleh sensei!' Batin Naruto dengan sedikit berkeringat karena saat menyerang Jiraya dengan tendangan, tinjuan semua itu berisi tenaga full... kenapa! Karena kalau tendangan biasa, apa lagi ia tidak mempunyai Chakra yang Normal pada Shinobi umumnya pasti serangan tendangan itu bagaikan serangan serangan anak berumur Lima tahun yang mengamuk karena tidak di beri permen oleh ayahnya. Kalau bukan lawannya Jiraya. Mungkin saat menahan serangan Naruto akan sedikit kesulitan dan bahkan bisa mematahkan tulang nya sekalipun.

'Baiklah!'

Naruto memposisikan ke dua kaki nya merenggang dan tangannya menyilang ke depan dada. Jiraya yang melihat kuda-kuda Naruto, menyeringai.

'Hm. Rupanya kau mulai serius bocah!'

" **Hachimon tonkou! Daisan...Seimon Kai!** " teriak Naruto.

BLAR!

Dengan itu aura berwarna merah menguar dan menyelimuti setiap inci tubuh Naruto. Terlihat mata Naruto yang beriris hitam sekarang berubah hitam semua tanpa pupil yang memandang tajam Jiraya, dengan di iringi seluruh kulit yang sedikit menghitam. Terlihat beberapa tanah mengangkat ke atas di sekitarnya.

Jiraya yang melihat Naruto membuka Gerbang ke tiga sekaligus, sepontan kaget. Ia pikir akan berurutan saat akan membuka Gerbang Hachimon. Tapi detik berikutnya ia menatap serius, kali ini ia harus serius kalau tidak ingin beberapa tulang nya patah, saat melihat Naruto berkulit sedikit hitam. Entah kenapa saat ia melihat perubahan Naruto setelah membuka Gerbang Hachimon yang ke tiga atau ke di atas tiga. Ia selalu berpikir kenapa perubahannya berbeda dari si Hijau (Guy) itu, seharusnya 'kan aura yang di keluarkan setelah membuka Gerbang Hachimon yang ke tiga atau di atas tiga akan berwarna Hijau dan berkulit Merah. Tapi ini beraura merah berkulit hitam dan apa lagi mata nya yang menghitam tanpa pupil seharusnya putih tampa pupil..

Memang dirinya kaget waktu itu, saat melihat pertama kali Naruto membuka Gerbang Hachimon dan saat itu 'lah dirinya memikirkan hingga satu malam penuh hanya memikirkan itu. Dulu saat dirinya belum meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengembara, ia melihat Guy kecil melawan Kakashi kecil saat Ujian Chunin tahap Final yang berduel one-one.. nah disanalah dirinya mengetahui Hachimon dengan detil, saat Guy menggunakan Hachimon Gerbang ke dua untuk mengalahkan Kakashi. Tapi tetap akhirnya kalah. Walau sebenarnya dirinya tahu tentang Hachimon itu dari ayahnya Guy.

WHUSS!

Menghindari sebuah tendangan dari samping kiri yang cepat mengarah ke kepala nya dengan jongkok di iringi dedaunan dan debu berterbangan akibat tekanan kecepatan dari Naruto. Tidak sampai beberapa detik mata nya menangkap di permukaan tanah depannya sebuah bayangan semakin membesar, seolah mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. Dengan cepat Jiraya roll ke depan satu kali di iringi suara detuman keras lalu meloncat ke depan dengan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Naruto. Dugaan nya tepat seperti apa yang ia pikirkan tempat tadi ia jongkok hancur dengan kepulan debu yang mengitarinya saat Naruto menghantamkan tumitnya./p

'Cih! Masih belum!' Batin Naruto saat melihat Jiraya menghindari serangannya dengan gesit, padahal dirinya sudah mengunci gerakan Jiraya karena ia yakin bergerak saag posisi jongkok itu susah. Tapi saat Jiraya menghindari serangannya ia harus mengumpat dalam hati walau di luar rautnya berbeda. Ketahuilah ia mempunyai sifat yang... gimana gitu saat serangannya mudah di hindari.

Menghilang dengan gerakan cepat yang hanya blur hitam Jiraya lihat dan kembali muncul di belakang Jiraya yang masih di udara. Mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas dan dengan kuat menghantamkan ke arah Jiraya.

DUGH! BLAR!

Tubuh Jiraya dengan cepat menikuk tajam ke permukaan tanah, menciptakan retakan tanah yang ambles akibat tubuhnya mencium tanah.

Naruto menghilang lagi di udara dan muncul di dalam kepulan debu sedikit tebal akibat tubuh Jiraya menghantam tanah.

'Apa!?' Mata nya yang hitam membulat saat tidak menemukan keberadaan tubuh Jiraya melainkan bongkahan batang kayu yang hancur menjadi dua. Mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Jiraya.

BRAK

BUGH!

Mata hitamnya membulat saat mendengar suara retakan tanah dengan cepat menengok ke arah bawah dan hanya melihat sebuah kepalan tinju lebih besar darinya, selanjutnya ia merasakan dagu bagian bawahnya terasa sakit di iringi merasakan kedua telapak kaki nya meninggalkan permukaan tanah.

'He! Lumayan, bocah!'

" **Daiyon! Shoumon Kai!** "

Mata Pria berambut putih sepinggang itu menjeblak terbuka, saat pendengarannya menangkap teriakan Naruto yang membuka Gerbang ke empat dan detik berikutnya dirinya merasakan terjangan angin di ikuti tendangan kaki yang cepat dari arah depan. Dan saat itu insting nya berkerja, dengan cepat menyilangkan kedua tangan nya ke depan dada.

DUGH!

Whuss

BLAR! BLAR! BLAR!

Tanpa merespon tubuh Jiraya terpental ke belakang saat tidak kuat menahan tekanan tendangan Naruto dan harus rela punggungnya menabrak beberapa pohon yang berada di belakangnya yang di laluinya. Sebenarnya ia bisa menahan tendangan itu tapi posisi badan yang tidak menguntungkan.

'Menarik!' Batin Jiraya di sela tubuhnya meluncur menghantam pohon-pohon. Dirinya yakin kalau Orang lain setelah mendapatkan serangan pasti akan berdiam diri dulu, tapi ia lihat Naruto dengan cepat bangkit kembali dan bahkan menyarangkan serangan balik. Menabjubkan, pikir Jiraya.

'Ugh! Sial, aku harus bertahan!' Batin Naruto jatuh tertunduk meringis merasakan efek samping pembukaan Hachimon, walau reginerasi nya cepat. Tetap saja efeknya masih berat karena tubuhnya yang masih belum siap dan masih lemah, apa lagi dirinya baru menggunakannya teknik ini untuk bertarung... walau sebenarnya ia sudah bisa membuka Gerbang ke Lima dalam latihan... seharusnya efeknya sedikit, tapi itu bukan dalam pertempuran. Jadi intinya dirinya hanya 'membuka' bukan ' menggunakan' kekuatan apa Hachimon berikan saat latihan.

Jiraya hanya melangkah dengan tenang ke arah Naruto yang tertunduk dan jatuh pingsan, setelah bangkit dari serangan Naruto tadi.

'Efeknya ya! Mungkin tubuhnya belum kuat untuk menampung kekuatan yang secara mendadak itu.'

Setelah dekat Jiraya mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang pingsan ke atas pundak kanannya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan melihat beberapa cekungan kawah, retakan dan pohon yang hancur korban hantaman tubuh dirinya. Lalu men-Shunshin dirinya, setelah menghilangkan Kekai yang di pasang tadi. Sekarang tujuannya adalah Rumah Sakit Konoha, mungkin tiga hari bocah ini akan sembuh mengingat reginerasinya yang dia miliki.

•

Naruko, pasti sudah tau opini tentang dia, mempunyai sifat periang, kelakuan biasa terkadang jahil, dan yang menjadi ciri khasnya adalah selalu bersemangat di saat terpuruk dan selalu ceria saat para penduduk dan beberapa murid menatapnya jijik dan benci.

Tapi sekarang opini itu sepertinya hanya bohong belaka. Berjalan dengan langkah tak bersemangat di gang menuju apartemen nya dengan Matahari yang mau tenggelam, setelah pulang dari atas patung Hokage. Sekali lagi orang yang selalu memenuhi hatinya tidak berangkat, walau dirinya sudah tahu kalau orang itu sudah meminta izin kepada Iruka sensei Akademi kalau dia tidak akan masuk selama satu minggu. Tapi berharap orang itu berangkat tidak apa-apa 'kan, pikir Naruko murung, terlihat jelas di wajah imutnya dengan surai Pirang emas panjang di ikat dua sepinggang.

Tidak lama ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen nya dan sekali memutar kenop pintu itu...iris biru langitnya menatap sendu (ralat 'rindu') ke arah pintu apartemen di samping apartemen nya yang di tempati orang itu lalu mendorong pintu apartemen nya ke depan dengan di ikuti dirinya masuk ke dalam, mandi, makan dan tidur. Biasanya dirinya setelah pulang dari Akademi ia akan berkunjung ke apartemen orang itu, walau orang itu terkesan cuek bebek kepada ke sekitarnya. Tapi berbeda kepadanya, orang itu selalu meng'iyakan' kalau dirinya meminta atau apalah (tapi masih di batas Normal). Dan dirinya tidak ambil pusing tentang itu. Yang terpenting orang itu mengakui dirinya bukan monster. Bukan seperti penduduk yang selalu memanggilnya monster dan dirinya tidak tau kenapa ia di panggil monster, dia juga sama dengan dirinya yang selalu di kecilkan dan di jauhi karena mempunyai sedikit Chakra dari Shinobi normalnya. Memang...dirinya terlalu naif, kalau orang itu mempunyai Chakra normal seperti Shinobi lainnya. Apa dia masih menganggap dirinya bukan monster? Entahlah dirinya tidak tau, tapi -

Menggelengkan kepalanya membuat surai pirang emasnya bergerak, mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif itu. Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran kecil lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimutnya.

Beberapa hari setelah satu minggu Naruko lewati tetap orang itu tidak berangkat ke Akademi. Sekarang dirinya bangun pagi hari dengan tidak semangat seperti tiga hari setelah satu minggu lalu. Dengan langkah seperti zombie Naruko berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tidak butuh lama dirinya selesai mandi dengan raut sedikit lebih cerah. Naruko memakan ramen instan yang sudah ia seduh tadi dengan pelan seolah tidak mau makan dan itu mengejutkan kalau orang lain melihatnya. Mengingat Naruko yang selalu semangat kalau makan ramen. Tapi sebegitukah orang itu penting dalam hidupnya..entahlah.

•

Naruto dengan tenang keluar dari apartemen nya, setelah kemarin malam pulang dari rumah sakit Konoha. Mengingat waktu pelatihan terakhirnya dirinya pingsan saat baru membuka Gerbang Hachimon ke empat yang membuat hati kecil nya sedikit kecewa. Dan juga dirinya mendapatkan pesan dari Gurunya itu di sebuah kertas selembar. Yang tertutulis,

'Hei! Bocah. Kalau sudah bangun..pesanku jaga Naruko dan temani dia, pasti kau tahu 'kan. Dan aku beritahu informasi kalau di tubuh Naruko itu terdapat Kyuubi di segel dalam dirinya..yang menyerang Desa Konoha dua belas tahun lalu, jadi jagalah aku mohon jagalah dia apa-pun yang terjadi. Kenapa aku percayakan kepada mu, karena aku lihat kau satu-satu nya orang yang sangat akrab dengan Naruko. Dan pesanku yang terakhir giatlah latih tubuh mu kalau kau ingin menguasai Gerbang Hachimon ...kalau bisa buatlah teknik mu sendiri. Sampai jumpa kembali bocah!'

Setelah membaca pesan itu, jadi dirinya tahu alasan kenapa para penduduk memanggilnya monster. Tapi yang mengganjal adalah apa hubungannya Jiraya-sensei dengan Naruko, pamannya? Entahlah.

Sekarang dirinya memakai kaos orange yang bergaris hitam di ujung jaitannya dengan celana pendek abu-abu bersaku. Dengan rambut jabriknya terlihat sedikit rapih walau tetap berantakan di lihatnya.

Menengok ke pintu apartemen di samping kanannya dan melangkah ke depan pintu itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ya... ap-" Tak di duga oleh Naruko saat ini orang yang rindukan di depannya. Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran menatap Naruko yang masih di ambang pintu apartemen nya, 'biasanya akan berterik ayo berangkat! ' Batin Naruto heran sedikit percaya diri.

"Hm. Ada apa kau menatapku seperti itu seolah aku suami mu yang baru pulang sepuluh tahun lamanya." perkataan percaya diri yang terdengar dan mengagentakan Naruko yang di ambang pintu sekaligus menyadarkannya. Tapi saat akan berucap membalas perkataan Naruto tadi, Naruto sudah menyelonong pergi.

"Ayo!, berangkat. Jam masuk Akademi sebentar lagi." Meninggalkan dan menghiraukan Naruko yang bengong, blank. Namun di lubuk dasar hati Naruko ada secuil rasa senang melihat orang yang di rindukannya kembali.

•

Berjalan dengan diam di sebuah gang menuju Akademi. Membuat Naruto jengah, tidak biasanya Naruko yang selalu ngoceh tanpa henti kalau akan berangkat ke Akademi tapi sekarang hanya diam menundukan kepala nya membuat poni menutupi matanya, tapi tetap ia hiraukan. Dan berjalan dengan diam.

"Naruto-kun!, kemana saja satu minggu lebih ini?"

Berbicara juga, pikir Naruto mendengar perkataan Naruko yang berada di samping kanannya. Namun ada yang aneh, dalam perkataan tadi terselip nada kerinduan membuat dirinya bingung.

"Tidak kemana-mana, hanya berlatih saja." jawab Naruto tenang masih berjalan seraya memasukan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana. Naruko yang mendapatkan jawaban itu hanya mengagguk, sebenarnya sih kurang memuaskan...tapi biarlah.

Tidak lama Naruto dan Naruko tiba di depan pintu Akademi dan membukanya lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Kau terlambat Naruto, Naruko! Dan sepertinya kau sudah kembali ya Naruto!?" ujar Pria dengan bekas luka melintang di atas hidungnya. Iruka guru Akademi Naruko, dan Naruto. Yang sebenarnya dirinya baru datang sebelum kedua murid didiknya ini tiba.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian berdua duduk aku akan jelaskan pelajaran hari ini!" tambah Iruka kepada Naruto dan Naruko sekaligus ke semua muridnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan melangkah ke tempat duduknya di ikuti Naruko yang di belakangnya karena tempat duduknya semeja dengan dirinya.

Skip time

Setelah pulang dari Akademi Naruto berlatih di Tranning Ground 13 yang sudah tidak di pakai latihan oleh Ninja Konoha yang berada di dekat Hutan kematian. Push Up, Back Up, Sit Up Naruto lakukan sebanyak seribu kali atau dua ribu kali, tiga ribu kali dan mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak Lima puluh kali bahkan sampai seribu kali putaran tanpa henti, setiap hari setelah pulang dari Akademi. Sesekali Naruko ikut dengan Naruto berlatih yang sudah kembali kepada sifat aslinya yaitu, Ceria. Dan saat itulah Naruko mengumpat dengan ocehan kaga jelas tentang latihannya.

"Apa kau gila dua ribu kali Push Up, Back Up, Sit Up dan apaan itu... berlari mengelilingi Desa yang luas ini Lima puluh Kali!"

Itulah umpatan Naruko pada waktu itu, sebelum mengoceh kaga jelas kepada Naruto.

Dan sesekali Naruto berpapasan dengan Duo mahluk astral hijau saat berlari mengelilingi Konoha, dan pada waktu itu ia ingin sekali bertarung dengan duo mahluk astral itu yang dirinya tahu bernama depan Lee dan Guy. Karena Narito tahu kalau duo mahluk astral itu pengguna Taijutsu seperti dirinya. Katakanlah insting pengguna Taijutsu, mengetahui sesama pengguna Taijutsu.

•

Satu tahun kemudian setelah pelatihan dengan Jiraya. Dan dalam waktu itu Naruto selalu dengan sangat Gila, tapi tidak menurut Guy dan Lee.

Pagi

Naruto, Naruko berjalan beriringan menuju bangunan Akademi yang terlihat di mata mereka berdua dengan wajah tak peduli Naruto dan dengan raut ceria Naruko.

"Hm. Naruko, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan tes Ujian Genin nanti!?" tanya Naruto kepada Naruko yang berada di samping kanan nya. Memang saat ini hari Ujian Genin seangkatannya setelah tiga tahun lamanya dan itu membuat Narito semanga, karena akan terjun langsung ke Dunia Shinobi yang keras itu.

Saat ini dirinya memakai pakaian berkerah pendek Hitam dengan beberapa garis orange gelap di setiap ujung jaitannya, bersaku yang membalut kaos hitamnya. Dengan bawahan celana panjang standar Chunin ukuran kecil.

"Sudah, beruntung Hokage-jiji mau melatihku!" balas Naruko dengan ceria di wajahnya yang di kedua pipi terdapat guratan seperti kumis kucing dan itu menambah poin keimutannya. Dengan pakaian (sama dengan Naruto kecil Canon).

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Kalau Naruto-kun, bagaimana!?" tanya Naruko dengan menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Sama!" hanya itu jawaban yang di keluar dari mulut Naruto dan membuat Naruko cemberut memalingkan mukanya ke samping dengan kedua pipi sedikit di kembungkan memerah.

Naruto yang sempat melihat itu di buat gemas. Dirinya menahan untuk tidak menerkam pipi kenyal itu sekarang juga. Menggelengkan kepalanya saat otaknya akan kongselt sudah memikirkan kemana-mana. Jangan salahkan hormon sexy nya ini.

Melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan kelas nya setelah cukup memakan waktu untuk tiba di depan pintu kelasnya. Dan hal yang pertama saat masuk ke dalam kelas ia sudah menebak apa yang terjadi.

'Keributan'

Ada yang berlarian, bermain dengan anjing. Izunuka Kiba, ada yang diam dengan wajah sok datar itu. Uchiha Sasuke, ada yang hanya diam duduk menunggu Guru datang. Hyuuga Hinata dan beberapa murid lainnya, bahkan ada yang tidur dan makan dengan tenang. Akimichi Choji dan Nara Shikamaru. Menghiraukan itu semua Naruto dan Naruko berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang meja si muka tembok Uchiha. Tepat saat melewati anak bermuka tembok, Naruko yang ada di belakang Naruto. Melihat samar-samar lirikan tajam dari Naruto ke Sasuke dan Sasuke pun membalas lirikan tajan Naruto, dan duduk dengan tenang. Tidak lama Iruka-sensei datang memberitahu Ujian Genin akan di mulai dan menyuruh seluruh murid untuk berkumpul di lapangan Akademi menjalasnkan tes Ujian Genin yang berada di belakang.

Skip Time Ujian Genin

Semua murid lulus dalam Ujian Genin ini, termasuk Naruto yang mengeluarkan satu teknik Taijutsu nya dan Naruko dengan eleman anginnya, saat salah satu syarat untuk lulus Genin yang di kuasai untuk di peraktek 'kan.

Saat ini Naruto dan seluruh murid yang baru lulus menjadi Genin sedang berbaris di tengah lapangan belakang Akademi yang menghadap ke arah Iruka yang di belakangnya terdapat panitia Ujian Genin yang kini sedang duduk dengan meja segi panjang.

"Baiklah selamat telah menjadi Genin Konoha dan besok jam delapan pagi datang lah ke sini untuk pembagian Tim dan siapa yang akan memegang Roty tahun ini. Dan bubar!" ujar Iruka kepada semua murid yang sudah menjadi Genin. Dengan itu semua Genin bubar dan kerumah masing-masing, kecuali Naruto yang sekarang waktunya latihan dan kali ini Naruko ikut berlatih dengannya di tempat biasa yaitu di Tranning Ground 13. Dan Naruto harus menyiapkan kupingnya untuk menerima ceramah atau oceha dari Naruko karena nanti akan melihat cara berlatihnya yang seperti dulu pertama kali dirinya di ceramah oleh Naruko.

•

•

•

•

 **~_To. Be. Continued_~**

 **•**

A/N : sekaligus Up 2 Chapter!

Penampilan Naruto sama seperti Menma dengan pakaian seperti Obito kecil atau Dan anime Bakugan (kalau tidak salah nama anime nya).

Dan penampilan Naruko, pasti sudah tahu semua..

 **Yami no Yusuf Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chronicles of Master Taijutsu**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : yusufnur321**

 **Summary : Di kecil karena ia mempunyai Chakra sedikit sekali dan tidak berbakat dalam Ninjutsu, membuat ia muak dan berlatih dengan keras untuk membuktikan ke pada mereka..**

 **Warning : StrongNaru, TaijutsuNaru, Typo...Dll**

 **Pair : Naru x ( pasti nanti datang sendiri)**

* * *

Pagi 05.49

Konohagakure. Sebuah Desa dari salah satu Desa paling tersubur dari Lima Desa Shinobi Elemental bahkan Desa yang terkuat setelah Kumogakure. Tidak lupa beberapa Ninja-Ninja nya terkenal dan bahkan di takuti karena kemampuannya, contoh Ninja yang paling terkenal dan di takuti dari Konoha adalah yang bergelar ' Tiga Legend Sannin', Orochimaru, Tsunade Senju, Jiraya.

Terlihat se-ekor Burung sedang berkicau di atas ranting salah satu Pohon yang tidak jauh dari Sebuah Apartemen, membuat beberapa Warga Konoha bangun dari tidurnya. Termasuk sosok bocah berumur Tiga Belas Tahun yang berpakaian kaos berwarna Putih garis-garis. Berambut Hitam Jabrik, atau kita kenal tokoh Utama dalam Fic ini. Naruto, yang saat ini sedang mengumpulkan Nyawa nya di atas Kasurnya yang berukuran Pas-pasan itu.

"Uughhh" Menggeliat meregangkan Otot-Otot nya yang kaku dan mendesah saat Otot-Ototnya tidak kaku lagi yang mengakibatkan rasa nyaman. Mengucek-ucek Matanya dengan punggung tangan Kanan, Naruto mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya kembali dan beberapa kalai mengerjapkan Matanya. ' Ugh. Latihan Kemarin berat juga.' Batin Naruto turun dari atas Kasur Tidurnya dengan melakukan Gerakan-gerakan kecil.

"Hahh..!" Menghela nafas dan menengok ke arah tempat Jam weker yang memperlihatkan Jarum pendeknya ke arah angka Lima. Masih sempat. Pikir Naruto.

Berjalan ke arah Meja berlaci yang berada di Kamarnya. Dan membuka laci itu seraya tangan berkulit tan nya mengambil sebuah kaos hitam berjaring-jaring dan Satu lembar Kertas yang terdapat Tulisan Kanji 100 Kg.

Sebuah Segel pemberat dan Kaos pemberat 200 Kg untuk latihannya, pemberian Jiraya yang baru kemarin datang ke padanya melalui se-ekor Katak kecil berkulit Merah Gelap yang katanya hadiah karena telah menjaga Naruko selama ini. Walau sebenarnya dirinya menjaga Naruko atas sebagai teman Mungkin. Tapi dirinya tidak ambil pusing tentang hal kertas kecil terdapat tulisan berupa Pesan dari Jiraya yang belum ia baca yang waktu itu terselip dengan lembar pemberat itu berupa sebuah Pesan,

"Aku beritahu bocah, cara menggunakannya. Pertama. Kau tulis kembali di kedua pergelangan Kaki dan Tanganmu dengan Tinta, sama seperti Nomor(Kanji) di lembaran Kertas itu, ingat harus sama persis dengan di Kertas itu. Soal Kaos itu, kau tinggal memakainya secara Otomatis pemberatnya akan Aktif.

Untuk melepaskan berat pemberatnya yang di lembaran Kertas itu, kau tinggal Handseal Tiger otomatis pemberatnya hilang/lepas dan juga sama dengan di Kaos itu. Dan kalau mau meng-Aktifkan kembali pemberatnya, tinggal mengoleskan Darahmu sedikit di tengah-tengah bertulisan Nomor itu dan di tempat kau tempelkan. Kau mengerti!".

Tanpa banyak waktu Naruto memasang pemberat itu dengan cara di Pesan Kertas itu.

"Ber-rat, juga." Ujar Naruto gagap setelah menulis dan meng-Aktifkan pemberat di kedua pergelangan Kaki dan Tangannya. Dengan berat masing-masing 100Kg. Sebelum melepaskan Bajunya, yang saat ini bertelanjang dada dekat Meja berlaci itu.

Dengan berusaha Naruto menggerakan tangannya menggapai Kaos berjaring-jaring itu yang di atas Meja. Setelah memakai Kaos itu, walau butuh beberapa waktu. Bagaimana tidak membutuhkan waktu, kalau di tubuhmu ada pemberat 400Kg. Menggigit jari telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan Darah. Menghela nafas panjang mempersiapkan tubuhnya untuk pemberat 200Kg yang akan ia rasakan.

Dan mengoleskan Darahnya di tengah Angka Nomor 200 yang berada di Kaos di pakainya. Di samping dadanya..yang berukuran kecil.

 **DUGK! KRAKK!**

Naruto Berlutut dengan kedua Tangannya menyangga agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh terlentang dengan Mata membulat merasakan berat di bawa nya bertambah, 'Ugh..kalau seperti ini, bagaimana bergeraknya!' Menengok ke bawah melihat lantai yang di pijakannya retak. "Cih. Aku tidak akan menyerah karena hal sepele seperti ini.'

Dengan susah Payah berjalan ke arah Pintu keluar dan membuka pintu itu seraya dirinya, melangkah ke depan dan kembali menutup Pintu apartemennya. Lalu menggerakan kepalanya ke sebuah Pintu apartemen di samping apartemennya, lalu berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas Bangunan Apartemen yang di tempatinya. Membuang nafas dengan kasar, menyiapkan diri . Secara dramatis dirnya melihat ke bawah sebentar, menelan ludah dan..

.

.

.

Meloncat turun membuat rambutnya berkibar.

'Ooohh..shit!' Umpat Naruto. Karena sebentar lagi menapakan kakinya di permukaan jalan setapak dan itu pasti sakit, pikir Naruto.

 **Tap! BRAK!**

"Ugh!" Naruto mendarat dengan tidak mulus di jalan setapak dekat bangunan Apartemennya yang berada di lantai Dua, terlihat tanah pijakannya ambles retak. Kalau saja Orang-Orang sudah pada bangun, mungkin ia menjadi perhatian tapi untung para Warga rata-rata belum bangun dari tidurnya terbukti saat Iris Hitamnya memandang sekitar yang masih sedikit gelap remang-remang, yang tidak menemukan Warga yang berlalu lalang.

Menggerakan Kakinya berjalan di tempat. Untuk menyesuaikan berat yang ada di badannya. Setelah berusaha berdiri tegak. Dan detik berikutnya dirinya memulai latihan Paginya. Dengan awalan berlari mengelilingi Konoha dengan target sekarang Lima Puluh putaran mengelilingi Konoha dengan kecepatan yang ia punya.

Sekarang latihannya berbeda, biasanya dirinya berlari Seratus putaran mengelilingi Konoha setiap Pagi. Tapi sekarang dirinya menargetkan Lima puluh putaran kalau ia bisa. Dan Mungkin nanti, Push Up, Back Up dan Sit Up akan dirinya kurangi.

•

Satu Jam kemudian dengan Nafas tidak beraturan, keringat bercucuran dengan seluruh badannya bergetar hebat. 'Hanya seginikah, yang aku bisa.' Batin Naruto dengan terlentang di tengah jalan, jangan lupa dadanya naik turun sangat cepat saat menghirup Oksigen ke Paru-Parunya. Setelah berusaha..dirinya berlalari mengelilingi Konoha Dua puluh Kali dengan kecepatan Maksimal.

•

Naruto saat ini berada di dalam Hutan tempat waktu dirinya berlatih bersama Jiraya. Tentu, setelah menenangkan badannya yang lemas seketika pada saat itu. Karena setelah berlari mengelilingi Konoha yang ia bisa Dua puluh putaran saja. Saat itu ada rasa bangga di dalam dirinya. Dan dirinya berani bertaruh, kalau Naruko melihat latihannya seperti ini. Pasti akan heboh menceramah dirinya dengan mencak-mencak. Entah kenapa alasannya dirinya tidak tau.

Tanpa berniat berdiam sejenak, saat Tiba di tempat ia dan Jiraya berlatih waktu itu. Naruto melanjutkan Latihannya dengan Push Up 100×, Sit Up 100×, Back Up sama 100×.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian

Setelah melakukan latihan terakhir, Naruto kembali ke Apartemennya, lalu melihat Jam. Tidak di sangka dirinya berlatih sudah Dua Jam lamanya, masih ada waktu Setengah Jam lagi, waktunya masuk Akademi. Melangkah ke kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan seluruh badannya yang lengket, sekaligus mencuci Kaos pemberatnya untuk di pakai kembali. Beruntung bahan Kaos pemberat pemberian Jiraya, mudah kering. Terbukti saat dirinya berjalan pulang dan tiba di Apartemennya Kaos pemberatnya yang tadi basah akibat keringat, sudah kering. Membuat memudahkan dirinya.

* * *

Beberapa Menit. Naruto keluar dari Apartemen nya, setelah membersihkan badannya. Dirinya sekarang sudah terbiasa dengan pemberat yang ada di Badannya..walau saat ini ke adaan tubuhnya terbilang lemah dari Hari-Hari biasanya, karena tubuhnya masih lemas, setelah berlatih tadi. Termasuk Kaos pemberatnya yang saat ini ia pakai, karena sudah kering setelah di cuci.

"Hahh..baiklah, saatnya berangkat!" Ucap Naruto di depan Pintu Apartemen, dengan pakaian Baju sebatas atas perut bersaku, berwarna Merah gelap yang membalut Kaos Pemberat yang melekat di badannya. Memakai celana Chunin standar berwarna Hitam.( Seperti Pakaian 'Dan' Anime Bakugan, kalau tidak salah) menggerakan ke Dua Kakinya melangkah menuju Akademi Ninja. Mungkin Naruko sudah berangkat, pikir Naruto tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Naruko. Saat dirinya memanggil, mengetuk pintu Apartemennya. Dan melangkah kembali yang tadi terhenti.

•

Di jalan setapak Konoha, terlihat beberapa Orang berlalu lalang mencari kesibukannya masing-masing..dengan sang Raja Siang perlahan naik ke atas. Sesekali Anak kecil terlihat berlarian, menikmatai masa Kecil nya, di balik Dunia Ninja yang kejam.

Terlihat Empat Ninja dengan pangkat berbeda, Satu Chunin dan Tiga Genin sedang berjalan dengan tenang, di lihat dari jumlah dan Satu Jounin pebimbing yang memimpin jalan menuju Gerbang Konoha dengan ke Tiga Muridnya yang satu bergender Perempuan bercepol dua berpakaian Cina, di samping Kanan Perempuan bercepol dua itu, seorang Laki-Laki berwajah datar dengan Mata Khas Klan Hyuuga. Berbeda dari kedua Rekan se-Timnya yang tenang dari wajah mereka, Laki-Laki bermodel sama dengan Guru Pebimbingnya ini terlihat bersemangat.

"Aku peringatkan, Fokuslah pada Misi keluar Desa ini. Jangan segan atas apa tindakan kalian nanti, kalau ragu-ragu, mungkin nyawa kalian menjadi taruhannya. Karena Misi kali ini sedikit berbeda dari Misi-Misi keluar Desa kalian jalankan, Oke!... Murid-Muridku!" Ujar Jounin pebimbing itu yang bergaya rambut mangkok mengkilap. Dengan suara bersemangat tapi memperingati, sekaligus menghadap ke Tiga Muridnya tidak lupa Gigi yang mencling bersinar saat nyengir dibarengi mengacungkan Jempol ke arah Muridnya.

Ke Tiga Muridnya hanya mengangguk serius memasukan perkataan Gurunya ke Otak mereka masing-masing, walau di sampaikan terlihat tidak serius dari pandangan Mata. Tapi Ke Tiga Genin itu mengerti mana yang bercanda atau tidak dari perkataan Jounin itu.

"Oke!, Guy-sensei!" Genin bergaya Rambut sama dengan Pebimbing Jounin itu, dengan semangat. Bernama depan Lee

Masih berjalan dengan tenang Mata Perak nya menatap datar ke depan. Melihat Orang-Orang yang sesekali melewatinya.

Tidak lama Matanya menajam melihat Ninja berpangkat sama menurut perkiraannya, yang tidak jauh darinya. Sedang berjalan ke arah nya, berpakaian Baju se atas perut yang tidak di kancing...bersaku berwarna Merah gelap. Yang membalut Kaos Hitam berjaring, dengan Hitei-ate berwarna Hitam yang di pasang di lengan kanan nya, alias kita kenal Naruto. Terlihat berjalan seperti membawa sesuatu yang berat.

"Kenapa berjalannya, aneh sekali?"Ujarnya pelan. Yang masih terdengar oleh ke Dua Rekan dan Guru Chunin pebimbingnya yang bernama Guy.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji?"Tanya Guy sedikit heran, menengok ke arah orang bernama Neji. Di timpal anggukan oleh ke Dua Rekannya yang menatap ke arahnya. Karena, tidak biasanya seorang Hyuuga Neji berkomentar. Kecuali menurut dirinya menarik di Matanya.

Neji hanya menunjuk mengisyaratkan dengan lirikan Mata. Karena Naruto yang di bicarakan olehnya sudah ada di samping kiri dan melangkah melewatinya. Di iringi pendengarannya menangkap suara sebuah retakan, mungkin Orang yang tidak teliti, suara retakan itu tidak di ketahui.

Guy, Lee dan Perempuan bercepol dua itu yang bernama Tenten. Mengikuti arah Lirikan Neji. Guy menatap dalam punggung Naruto yang di lirik Neji tadi melewati Timnya.

Mata nya membulat saat Matanya tidak sengaja menatap langkah pijakan Naruto yang retak.

'Retak?'.

Mengikuti jejak pijakannya. Dugaannya tepat seperti di pikirannya, bekas Pijakan Naruto retak. Membalikan badannya dan dirinya melihat jejak kaki yang retak. Membuat dirinya penasaran. Siapa Naruto sebenarnya.

"Lihat, bekas pijkannya."

Ketiga Genin itu mengikuti perkataan Guy dan detik berikutnya, Guy melihat reaksi Kaget dari Ke Tiga Muridnya yang melihat jejak pijakan Naruto tadi. 'Pijakan nya retak, siapa dia sebenarnya?' Rata-rata ketiga Batinan Genin itu penasaran. Apalagi Lee mematung memandang bekas pijakan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kita Fokus ke Misi yang kita jalankan!" Guy coba mendapatkan perhatian ke Tiga Genin Muridnya. Tidak lama Tim Guy sampai di Gerbang Konoha dan menjalankan Misi yang di emban Timnya.

* * *

Di dalam bangunan Akademi. Naruto yang baru tiba di depan Pintu masuk kelasnya di buat heran, biasanya selalu terdengar suara keributan di dalam kelas nya dari luar. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Tanpa ingin membuang banyak waktu Naruto membuka Pintu itu dan baru akan melangkah masuk dirinya mendengar suara familiar.

"Hai!, Naruto-kun. Kau terlambat!" Terlihat Naruko menyapanya, dan apa terlambat katanya, pikir Naruto .

"Terlambat, maksudmu?" . " Dan kenapa hanya kau, Sakura dan si Muka tembok itu di dalam kelas ini, mana yang lainnya!?" Naruto mengedar pandangannya hanya melihat Sakura, Naruko dan Sasuke.

'Atau jangan-jangan-' Dirinya teringat Kepada Jam weker dirinya sudah lama Mati ke habisan baterai Dua Hari lalu. 'Sigh!, Jam weker sialan!' Kesal Naruto, terlihat di wajah nya yang menekuk.

"Ya, semua teman kita sudah di jemput oleh Sensei, masing-masing. Kecuali Tim 7 ini belum di Jemput." Balas Naruko.

"Hmm..tadi ada Sensei, menyuruhmu ke atas dekat Patung wajah Hokage, dan kau Masuk ke Tim 13." Tambah Naruko. Sakura hanya diam memandang Naruto dalam. Sasuke diam menutup matanya. Naruto melangkah keluar tanpa pamitan atau apa. Membuat Naruko kesal atas kelakuan Naruto yang tidak berubah itu. Sakura pun sedikit kesal terlihat perempatan siku-siku di jidat lebarnya melihat Naruto yang menyelonong pergi.

* * *

Angin lembut menerpanya saat tiba dekat Patung Pahatan Wajah Hokage. Membuat rambut Hitamnya bergerak. Sesekali Mata nya melihat Burung-Burung yang terbang di atas Pohon-Pohon.

Mengedar pandangannya untuk mencari Jounin Pebimbing nya, yang kata Naruko menunggunya di sekitar ini.

"Hai!"

Tiba-tiba pendengarannya mendengar suara panggilan. Seraya menengok ke Kiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak lama dirinya melihat Sosok Jounin pebimbingnya yang memakai Kaca Mata, menurut tebakannya. Yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas dahan Pohon dekat Patung pahatan Wajah Hokage Kedua.

"Ano...apa kau Jounin pebimbing Tim 13?" Tanya Naruto, setelah tiba di hadapan Jounin berkaca Mata itu yang baru turun dari atas Dahan Pohon.

"Benar, aku Jounin pebimbing dalam Tim 13 ini." . "Pertama, perkenalkan dirimu, contoh Nama ku, Aoba Yamashiro~...panggil Aob saja. Makan kesukaan ku hmm..Yamaimo. Umur ku 34 Tahun. Ketidak kesukaan ku, itu tidak penting. Cita-citaku kau tidak perlu tahu." Ujar Aob.

Naruto mengangguk."Namaku Naruto, makanan kesukaan ku, Tidak ada. Umur ku 13 Tahun. Ketidak kesukaan ku. Itu tidak penting. Cita-cita ku kau tidak perlu tahu." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, ikut aku!" Aoba berjalan melewati Naruto. Naruto hanya berjalan mengikuti Jounin Pebimbing itu sekaligus Sensei dalam Tim ini, dari belakang.

•

Tidak lama Naruto dan Aoba tiba di sebuah padang Rumput lumayan luas yang di kelilingi Pohon-Pohon lebat.

'Tidak, menyangka ada tempat seperti ini. Tapi sayang tempat ini di buat tempat Latihan.' Batin Naruto saat memandang sekitarnya memandang hamparan rerumputan hijau, bagus untuk tempat beristirahat. Apalagi angin yang selalu menghembus yang menggelitik sarap kulit nya. Menambah kenyamanan untuk selalu ingin di tempat ini.

Aoba menghadap Naruto, setelah berjalan ke tengah-tengah Padang Rumput.

"Baik. Karena hanya satu Anggota di Tim ini. Jadi syarat tes tidak pantasnya kau jadi Genin Konoha, sedikit berbeda dengan Tim lain."

"Memang syaratnya apa kalau Anggota Tim nya lengkap, Sensei!" Ujar Naruto menatap Aoba penasaran.

"Kerja sama Tim!" Aoba memberitahukan dengan cepat dan padat. Sekaligus mengetes Otok Genin didikannya ini.

Otak Naruto setelah mendengar perkataan Aoba langsung merespon, mengerti dan menganggukan kepalanya. Karena memang sudah mengerti tentang Kerja sama Tim dari Jiraya pada waktu itu... Saat beristirahat di gubug reod dalam Hutan.

'Sepertinya dia sedikit cerdas.' Batin Aoba mengetahui reaksi dari raut Naruto dan sedikit Heran saat pandangannya menangkap gerakan Naruto seperti sedikit Kaku.

"Dan sekarang aku akan mengetes mu...serang aku dengan semua kemampuanmu. Dan usahakan kau menyarangkan sebuah Tiga pukulan di badan ku." Ucap Aoba memberitahu tes nya kali ini..

"Jadi, aku harus menyarangkan Tiga pukulan atau lebih di badan Sensei!" Naruto meyimpulkan.

"Ya!" Aoba mengangguk membenarkan. "Baik. Siap!" Ucap Aoba akan memulai tes ini.

Naruto mempersiapkan posisi bertarung, dengan tangan kanan merogoh kantung Senjatanya. Saat mendengar kata akan memulai, dari Aoba.

"Satu, Dua...Tiga!" Dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke belakang, seraya mengambil Kunai yang di tempelkan Kertas Peledak dan melesatkan ke arah Aoba.

 **Tap!**

Mendarat lumayan jauh dari tempat ia berdiri tadi dengan melakukan Satu Handsel.

'Kai!'.

 **BOM!**

Ledakan besar di depannya. Membuat rambutnya berkibar, akibat hempasan angin dari efek ledakan itu.

Naruto membalik kan diri dengan susah payah. Mengambil Kunai dari kantong Senjatanya. Saat merasakan keberadaan Hawa ke hadiran kehidupan.(Aoba).

 **TRNK!**

"Untuk permulaan, dan kegesitan. Cukup bagus!" Ucap Aoba membetulkan kaca Matanya yang melorot, saat tebasannya di tahan oleh Naruto.

'Susah juga, bergerak membawa berat 600Kg.'Batin Naruto mengayunkan Kaki kanan nya ke Dua Kaki Aob.

Tapi di tahan dengan Mudah oleh Aoba. Naruto meloncat ke belakang menjaga jarak dengan Aoba.

"Hanya seginikah, kemampuan mu. Naru-"

Dengan menumpukan kekuatannya pada kedua kakinya. Naruto dengan sedikit Chakra. Walau pemberat 600Kg di badannya. Dirinya tidak akan diam saja karena itu.

 **WHUSS!**

Bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Aoba. Hanya blur hitam kalau di lihat.

Aoba tidak melanjutkan Ucapannya, karena kaget atas kecepatan Genin didik nya. Dari biodata yang dirinya baca tentang Naruto, tidak mencamtumkan kalau Naruto. Mempunyai kecepatan setara dengan Chunin.

 **BUM!**

Naruto menghantamkan tumit kaki kananya ke arah Aoba, yang tidak bergerak dari tempat.

* * *

Di tengah-tengah padang Rumput yang tidak terlalu luas di kelilingi Pepohonan yang lebat. Sebuah kepulan debu tebal yang membungbung tinggi sekitar 6 Meter. Terlihat terdapat sulet hitam Orang yang berdiri di balik debu yang berterbangan itu.

"Hahh...Ahhku b-benci Jurus shahheperti ini.." Terdengar sebuah umpatan terdengar tidak jelas.

Sekali hembusan Angin, perlahan kepulan debu itu menghilang. Memperlihatkan Naruto dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu. Di depannya terdapat sebuah batang Kayu yang hancur menjadi beberapa bagian. Menyeringai.

'Lumayan juga gerakanku!' Batin Naruto malah mengomentari dirinya sendiri. Berarti badannya mulai terbiasa dengan pemberat seberat 600Kg. Menarik nafas dalam dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Sensei pebimbing nya.

•

Tidak jauh dari Naruto berdiri, tepatnya di balik salah satu Pohon. Aoba yang sedang bersembunyi, mengintip Naruto dari balik Pohon di hadapannya. Dengan keringat dingin.

'Kalau saja berniat menahan serangan tadi. Mungkin Tulang Tanganku akan patah!' Batin Aoba berkeringat dingin. Melirik tempat awal Naruto berada sebelum melancarkan serangannya. Ia melihat retakan Tanah seperti sarang Laba-Laba.

Tapi di Pikirannya saat ini ada yang mengganjal. Ia melihat gerakan Naruto seperti ada yang menghalangi-

'Jangan-Jangan!' Kalau benar apa yang di pikirannya. Kalau Naruto memakai pemberat, dirinya akan mengecek. Seraya berdiri bersiap memulai kembali Tes ini.

"Konoha!, Senpuu!"

Mata nya bergetar mendengar suara familiar saat ini di belakang. Badan nya berbalik, merespon bahaya yang datang dan tepat berbalik ia hanya melihat sebuah Kaki kanan yang ke arahnya.

 **BLAR!**

Pohon yang tadi tempat untuk dirinya bersembunyi, roboh. Akibat hantaman tendangan Naruto.

'Baiklah, bagaimana kalau seperti ini!' Aoba selesai merangkai Handseal, setelah menghindari tendangan Naruto dengan Jongkok.

'Sazengarasu no Jutsu!'

Tiba-tiba keluar Gagak dari balik punggung Aoba yang saat ini sedang Jongkok. Terlihat lama-kelamaan Gagak seperti bertambah banyak, yang mengerubungi Naruto.

Naruto mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menahan serangan dari penjuru arah. Saat Gagak-Gagak mengerubungi dirinya. Membuat pandangannya terganggu, karena Gagak-Gagak yang terbang bulak-balik di sekitarnya.

 **DREB!**

Menangkis sebuah tinjuan yang tiba-tiba dari arah Kanan dirinya. Iris Hitamnya bergerak liar menatap ke penjuru arah. Sesekali rambut Hitamnya berkibar saat Gagak-Gagak terbang sangat dekat dengannya. Matanya menyipit, melihat tinjuan dari depan.

 **Whuss..**

Memiringkan kepalanya ke Kiri, menghindari tinjuan itu. Seraya dirinya mengayunkan Kaki Kanan nya ke arah datangnya tinjuan tadi.

 **DRB! . DRB! . WHUSS! . DRB! . WHUSS..**

Menendang, berputar, menyikut dan meninju, Naruto lakukan dengan tenaga Maksimal menyerang Jounin pebimbing nya. Walau Stamina nya perlahan turun drastis. Karena menggunakan tenaga penuh, apalagi. Pemberat seberat 600Kg di Badannya..membuat Stamina nya terkuras hingga kelimit sedikit. Tapi memang itu tujuan nya. Membuat Stamina nya terkuras habis. Yang bagus untuk latihan mengetes seberapa kuat tubuhnya bertahan dalam pertarungan.

Walau saat ini dalam Tes, bukan Latihan. Dirinya tidak ambil pusing, terus adu Taijutsu dengan Aoba...toh..Persyaratan tesnya hanya harus menyarangkan sebuah Tiga pukulan di badan, Jounin pebimbingnya.

Aoba pun sama, meninju, melompat menghantamkan tumit, berputar menendang. Menghindar. Dirinya lakukan. Walau sebenarnya, dirinya kewalahan mengimbangi Taijutsu Naruto yang bisa di bilang 'Bagus' dalam Taijutsu. Karena memang dirinya bukan Ninja Tipe jarak dekat. Dan sepertinya Biodata tentang Naruto yang ia baca, rupanya salah. Di biodata tersebut berkata, Naruto hanya sedikit mengetahui Taijutsu dan yang ia tahu Naruto itu Murid Akademi yang terlemah dari seluruh Murid Akademi se angkatannya. Karena Chakra nya yang sangat sedikit dari Ninja pada Umumnya.

Tapi yang di lihat dan dirasakannya saat ini di sela-sela bergelut Taijutsu dengan Naruto. Ia berpendapat Naruto sepertinya 'tahu' tentang teori-teori Taijutsu, terbukti saat menghindar, menyerang ke arahnya dengan gerakan...membuat dirinya harus pintar-pintar menahan dan menghindari serangannya, karena kalau tidak bisa, mungkin beberapa bagian Tubuhnya saat ini sudah memar-memar akibat menahan tinjuan Naruto. Yang setiap dirinya tangkis dan menahannya ia merasakan lama-kelamaan merasakan sakit di bagian tertentu, apalagi di bagian tangannya saat ini sudah mulai sakit karena selalu menahan hantaman tumit Kaki Naruto. Dan hantaman Sikut dari Naruto.

Sebenarnya dirinya saat membaca biodata Naruto. Ia berfikir Negatif tentang hal itu, karena dirinya merasa malu mendapatkan Murid yang tidak bisa Ninjutsu. Tapi dirinya harus membuang pikiran itu saat ini. Karena sudah melihat bagaimana kemampuan Naruto, (Walau tidak sepenuhnya) tapi sudah membuktikan kalau Naruto cukup hebat untuk menjadi Ninja Konoha.

'Ugh!' Aoba meringis merasakan rasa sakitnya bertambah di bagian Tangannya. Dan memiringkan kepalanya ke Kanan, menghindari sebuah tinjuan dari Naruto.

Tapi detik berikutnya dirinya merasakan kalau Tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Karena Naruto menendang Kedua Kakinya.

Naruto menyeringai.

Mengangkan kakinya ke atas.

 **BUM!**

Tanpa pikir panjang kalau Aoba akan terluka fatal kalau tidak menghindari serangannya. Naruto menginjak Dada Aoba dengan tenaga penuh...plus Berat pemberat di tubuhnya mendukung untuk menambah daya hancurnya. Dan ketahuilah sifatnya, kalau sudah terbawa dalam larutnya suasana apa saja. Biasanya Naruto tidak akan segan-segan. Contoh, seperti hal tadi. Naruto terbawa suasana dalam bergelut Taijutsu dengan Sensei nya.

"Hahh..!" Aoba menghela nafas berat menstabilkan nafas nya yang sedikit memburu, dengan posisi berlutut. Setelah menghindari Injakan bertenaga dari Naruto dengan Berguling ke samping Kanan. Dapat ia lihat Tanah yang tak bersalah hancur akibat injakan Naruto.

"Berhenti!" Aoba bersuara sedikit keras. Saat melihat Naruto yang berniat menyerangnya lagi.

Naruto yang berniat Menyerang kembali. Mengurungkan Niatnya, dan menatap heran Sensei nya. Dengan keringat bercucuran, nafas memburu, terlihat raut Kelelahan di Wajah Naruto.

Berdiri, seraya membetulkan Kaca Matanya yang melorot dan menghadap Naruto.

"Tes, selesai dan kau lulus...!. Selamat telah resmi menjadi Genin Konoha!" Ucap Aoba tersenyum berjalan ke arah Naruto yang masih berusaha menstabilkan nafas nya yang memburu.

Menghela nafas berat saat melihat tidak ada ekspresi senang di wajah Muridnya.

"Baiklah. Besok Pagi Jam Delapan datanglah ke sini!" Ucap lagi Aoba di depan Naruto. Sebelum pergi dengan Shunshin nya.

 **BRAK!**

Tepat Aoba menghilang, Naruto menjatuhkan badannya ke permukaan Tanah berumput. Hahh...pasti, saat bangun besok. Tubuhku terasa remuk. Pikir Naruto sebelum menutup Matanya pingsan di iringi hembusan Angin menerpanya. Hitamnya bergerak.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Ugh!" Lengkungan lolos dari mulut Naruto yang terbangun dari pingsannya. Mengerjapkan Matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Tepat saat memposisikan badannya duduk dirinya merasakan Nyeri dan Kaku. Mematah-matahkan lehernya ke Kiri dan ke Kanan, dan perlahan berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Pemberat di badannya terasa berat sekali dari biasanya.

Menggerakan Kepalanya ke segala arah. Melihat Matahari yang akan tenggelam, yang menandakan akan segera Malam.

'Berapa lama~..aku pingsan!' Batin Naruto lemas. Perlahan melangkah kan kakinya pergi. Menuju Desa Konoha atau lebih tepatnya ke Apartemen nya.

•

•

•

•

•

~_To. Be. Continued_~

* * *

A/N : tidak banyak perubahan. Author hanya menghapus scean Bobo- (yang baca pasti tau).

Next chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chronicle of Master Taijutsu**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : yusufnur321**

 **Summary : Di kecilkan karena ia mempunyai Chakra sedikit sekali dan tidak berbakat dalam Ninjutsu, membuat ia muak dan berlatih keras untuk membuktikan kepada mereka..**

 **Warning : Strong!Naru!, Taijutsu!Naru!, User Haki!Naru!, Typo (s), OOC,...Dll**

 **Pair : Naru x ( nanti pasti akan datang sendiri )**

* * *

Sang raja siang memunculkan dirinya dari timur Konoha, sesekali juga terdengar kicauan burung seakan menyambut dang Matahari untuk menyinari Konohagakure no Sato.

Bahkan terlihat awan-awan di langit perlahan memberi jalan sang raja siang.

Di jalan Konoha

Melangkah dengan tenang. Saat ini Naruto dengan pakaian seperti saat 'Tes' Ujian Ganin. Berjalan, iris hitamnya memandang ke depan, menghiraukan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya.

Menghelanafas berat. 'Kapan aku mendapatkan misi keluar Desa?' batin Naruto.

Memang sudah lima hari, setelah lulus dari tes Aob-sensei. Dirinya tidak mendapatkan misi keluar Desa. Hanya misi-misi dalam Desa yang ia lakukan seperti mencabut rumput liar, membersihkan selokan, membantu bercocok tanam dan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya bosan. Bahkan dua hari lalu Naruko sudah mendapatkan misi keluar Desa yaitu ke Nami no Kuni.

Menghela nafas ke dua kalinya. Dan menundukan kepalanya. Mengingat kembali ia belum bisa menguasai teknik baru yang ada di kertas dirinya temukan, padahal untuk dirinya yang tidak menguasai Ninjutsu kan bagus.

Soal teknik baru tersebut, itu bernama Haki Bososhoku. Teknik yang dapat mengeraskan seluruh badan sekeras baja.

Awalnya, saat waktu menjalankan misi yang kedua, saat itu ia di suruh membersihkan atau bisa dibilang memindahkan barang-barang berumur tua. Kalau tidak salah orang yang mempunyai rumah itu bernama Kuro. Saat itu dengan tidak bersemangat dirinya membawa barang-barang tua itu ke gudang belakang. Tapi saat ia membawa meja berlaci dirinya tidak sengaja menyenggol sisi pintu yang mengakibatkan laci meja itu terbuka menjatuhkan selembar kertas berwarna coklat. Namun dirinya hiraukan dan melanjutkan membawa meja itu ke dalam gudang. Berjalan keluar dirinya di serang penasaran dan akhirnya mengambil selembar kertas coklat itu yang ternyata sebagian ke bawanya di makan rayap.

Namun sebelum membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu saat itu dirinya di panggil oleh Kuro untuk melanjutkan memindahkan barang-barang tua ke gudang lagi.

Setelah menjalankan misi itu. Dirinya pergi untuk melapor dan karena bosan dalam perjalanan dirinya membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas yang ia temukan.

Nah saat itu ia mengetahui teknik bernama Haki. Yaitu sebuah kemampuan yang terpendam dalam diri seteiap Manusia. Karena dalam kertas itu menjelaskan tentang Haki dan cara membangkitkannya. Tapi sayang di sana tertulis hanya penjelasan Haki dan macam-macam Haki. Itupun hanya satu yaitu teknik yang sedang ia pelajari empat hari lalu sampai sekarang bernama Haki Bososhoku. Karena bagaian bawahnya hilang, mungkin di makan rayap.

Dan saat di selidiki ternyata dulu yang mempunyai rumah itu adalah seorang yang terkenal pada era Perang Dunia Shinobi III dengan julukan 'Kuzan ni Domu'. Yang seminggu lalu meninggal karena usia sudah tua.

.

Tidak terasa dirinya sudah tiba di tempat biasa. Terlihat di sekitar dirinya pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi, melebihi tinggi dirinya. Sesekali juga pendengarannya mendengar gemerisik daun-duan yang di terpa oleh angin. Terlihat juga sungai tidak jauh dari dirinya berdiri.

Menatap ke depan. Melihat sensei-nya yang sepertinya sedang menunggu dirinya, duduk di bawah salah satu pohon tidak jauh di depannya.

"Rupanya datang juga kau, Naruto." ucap Aoba sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Menghadap muridnya dengan tangan kanan membetulkan kaca matanya yang melorot.

"Hm!"

Menghela nafas berat. Aoba harus tahan akan jawaban Naruto. Selama menjadi sensei nya ia tahu sifat Naruto seperti para Uchiha, walau tidak separah Uchiha. Dan juga dirinya tahu kalau Naruto menggunakan pemberat 600Kg. Walau saat itu dirinya kaget atas kegilaan Naruto murid didiknya ini yang menggunakan pemberat seberat itu.

Juga dirinya mengetahui muridnya ini menguasai teknik-teknik Taijutsu. Seperti Guy dan muridnya, Lee. Dan tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto mempunyai reginerasi seperti hal Jinchuriki.

"Baiklah, ayo ke kantor Hokage. Mungkin kali ini misi yang kau harapkan itu akan terkabul.." ujar Aob sebelum menghilang dengan shunshin.

'Hahh~.. kuharap, misi yang menantang ardenali ku!' batin Naruto, melangkah pergi. Tujuannya adalah kantor Hokage.

* * *

Tidak lama Naruto tiba di depan pintu ruang Hokage.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan.

Setelah dapat persetujuan Naruto dengan tenang membuka pintu di depannya. Iris hitamnya melihat banyak orang di depan Meja Hokage.

'Hyuuga!?' batin Naruto heran. Melihat orang-orang Hyuuga dari mata mereka. Bahkan pemimpin Klan Hyuuga di sini. Sekaligus dirinya menjadi perhatian pasang mata.

'Orang itu!' batin Neji. Melihat Naruto masih di ambang pintu. Dirinya semakin penasaran siapa sosok Naruto. Saat berpapasan dengan Naruto pada waktu akan menjalankan misi. Ia sudah tahu kalau sosok Naruto harus di perhatikan, kekuatannya. Dirinya tidak bodoh, menatap sosok Naruto saja ia yakin sosok Naruto itu kuat. Dan itu membuat dirinya ingin sekali melawan Naruto.

Menghiraukan seluruh pasang mata menatapnya, Naruto melangkah ke arah sisi kanan senseinya.

"Baiklah, ini anggota Tim 13 yang akan mengawal anda Hiashi-dono." ucap Hokage Sarotubi Hiruzen. Murid dari Hokage kedua yang telah wafat.

"Apa anda bercanda, Hokage-sama." ujar Hiashi sambil menatap ke arah Naruto yang tengah menatap ke depan.

"Hanya bocah dan Jounin ini yang mengawal kami?" tambah pemimpin Klan Hyuuga itu. Terdengar di telinga Naruto seperti meremehkannya. Dan itu Naruto tidak suka, kemampuannya di remehkan. Tidak peduli pemimpin Klan sekalipun ia tidak mau di remehkan.

Naruto melirik ke arah Hiashi dengan tajam. Lalu menatap kembali ke depan. Saat Hiashi akan membalasnya lirikanya. Karena dirinya masih sayang nyawa, bukan karena takut akan kemampuannya.

Iris perak Neji sedikit menyipit melihat lirikan tajam Naruto ke arah Pamannya. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat seorang Genin berani melemparkan lirikan tajam kepada Pemimpin Klan.

Hanabi pun sama seperti Neji.

'Genin yang menarik!' batin Hiashi sempat melihat lirikan tajam dari Naruto. Sedikit tertarik dirinya, karena baru kali ini ada Genin melemparkan lirikan tajam ke arahnya.

Hening

"Kalau anda tidak ma-"

"Baiklah, aku menerima Tim ini untuk mengawal kami." Hiashi cepat memotong perkataan Sandaime. Membuat Hiruzen sedikit mengangkat alis kanannya, heran.

"Baik Tim 13 aku tugaskan untuk mengawal pemimpin Klan Hyuuga dan yang lainnya. Lebih jelasnya di perjalanan akan di jelaskan dan Aoba kau ketuanya. Mengerti!" Sandaime dengan tegas.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Baik. Hokage-sama!" ucap Aoba.

"Persiapkan pralatan kalian yang penting, kita berkumpul depan Gerbang Konoha." ujar Hiashi, lalu melangkah keluar ruangan di ikuti yang lainnya. Tidak lama Naruto melangkah pergi.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian

Di depan Gerbang Konoha. Terlihat Hiashi dengan Kimono biru tua khas bangsawannya, plus wajah tegasnya. Neji dengan pakaian (seperti waktu kecil di Canon) dengan wajah datarnya. Hanabi dengan Kimono biru muda, terlihat anggun khas Putri yang di hiasi gambar bunga-bunga Sakura.

Terlihat juga dua Jounin, sepertinya dari Klan Hyuuga. Kalau di lihat ciri iris matanya.

Aob yang baru datang beberapa menit lalu hanya diam, menunggu murid didiknya itu yang belum datang.

"Lama sekali orang it-"

Hanabi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, saat melihat bayangan semakin lama semakin membesar di permukaan tanah. Mendongak, melihat sosok yang di tunggu datang, walau tidak jelas karena membelakangi Matahari.

Tap!

"Maaf, menunggu lama!" Naruto yang baru tiba. Saat ini dengan pakaian berbeda. Memakai baju bersaku depan sebatas perut yang memperlihatkan perutnya yang di lapisi kaos berjaring pemberian Jiraya berwarna merah gelap, tidak di kancing, berkerah tinggi. Dengan bawahan standar Chunin. Terlihat sarung tangan hitam bolong di jari-jarinya yang membungkus tangan kirinya berplat lambang Konoha. Menambah plus tersendiri bagi para Gadis yang melihatnya.

Sepontan pipi Cuby Hanabi merona melihat penampilan Naruto.

"Baik. Semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita berangkat Hiashi-sama!" ucap Aob, yang hanya di balas anggukan.

 **Wuss! Wuss!**

Dengan itu dua Jounin dari Klan Hyuuga meloncat pergi. Menjaga sekitar yang akan di lewati Tuannya dan yang lainnya..

* * *

Hutan, tepatnya di jalan setapak yang di kedua sisinya tumbuh seakan berjejer pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang berjalan dan juga terlihat Matahari sudah berada di atas tepat. Yang menandakan sudah tengah hari.

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang, dengan ke waspadaan tinggi. Iris hitamnya sesekali bergerak ke dalam Hutan bagian kanan jalan setapak ini. Sudah lima jam dirinya dan yang lainnya berjalan dari Konoha. Sampai sekarang juga tidak ada tanda-tanda Bandit atau apalah yang akan menghambat perjalanannya. Mungkin, sudah di bereskan oleh kedua Jounin anggota Hyuuga itu.

 **Cling! Shut!**

Iris hitamnya tidak sengaja menangkap silauan cahaya dari dalam Hutan. Mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. Naruto dengan cepat bergerak ke arah samping kanan Hanabi. Seraya mengambil Kunai di kantong senjatanya.

 **TRNK!**

 **STAB!**

Menangkis sebuah kunai yang mengincar gadis Hyuuga itu, dengan kunainya. Namun detik berikutnya matanya membulat, walau sekilas Naruto melihat sebuah kertas peledak yang di tempelkan di kunai tadi yang menyala terang, menandakan kertas peledak itu aktif.

"MENJAUH!"

Seru Naruto dengan keras. Dan dengan cepat meraup badan Hanabi lalu meloncat menjauh dari tempat berdiri.

Sepontan mendengar seruan keras Naruto, Hiashi, Neji dan Aob. Meloncat menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

 **DUARR!**

Suara ledakan yang membuat pohon yang berada di dekat kunai tadi hancur.

Naruto menatap kepulan debu efek ledakan tadi dengan siaga. Terlihat Hanabi di belakangnya juga memposisikan badannya untuk bertarung.

"Terimakasih!"

Mendengar itu Naruto melirik sejenak ke arah Hanabi kemudian memandang sekitar dengan waspada.

Insting bahanya berdering. Di iringi matanya melihat sesuatu bergerak cepat ke arahnya dari balik kepulan debu yang berukuran kecil berjumlah banyak. Naruto harus berterimakasih kepada Matahari. Karena sinarnya dirinya dapat melihat pantulan cahaya dari sesuatu benda ke arahnya dan Hanabi.

Terlihat dengan gerakan lambat, Naruto berusaha mengindari benda yang mengincarnya.

'Jarum!?' batin Naruto. Iris hitamnya melihat salah satu jarum melewati mata kananya.

 **STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!**

Dalam posisi berjongkok Naruto menengok ke belakang setelah menghindari semua jarum yang mengincarnya. Dirinya melihat jarum-jarum sekitar berjumlah dua puluh'an menancab di belakangnya.

Menengok ke arah Hanabi, sepertinya baik-baik saja, walau matanya menangkap beberapa luka sayatan di tangan dan pilinya. Kemudian menatap ke depan dengan tajam. Ia melihat sosok perempuan berpakaian hitam, putih berambut panjang hitam cukup cantik walau sedikit terhalang oleh debu efek ledakan tadi.

"Oh~... tidak di duga, ada putri dari anak pemimpin Klan Hyuuga. Hm... pasti harga mu mahal dan apa lagi mata Byakugan mu, pasti berharga tinggi!" ucap perempuan itu, menatap ke arah Hanabi. Terlihat dari sela-sela jari tangannya sudah di penuh dengan jarum-jarum yang mengkilap akibat terlaan sinar Matahari.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman pada kunainnya. Menghela nafas sejenak. Menenangkan ardenalinya yang bergejolak. Karena baru kali ini dirinya akan bertarung mempertaruhkan Nyawa.

Tanla babibu Naruto melesatkan kunainya ke perempuan tidak jauh di depannya.

"Hm~.. rupanya kau ingin bermain, bocah!" Setelah menangkis kunai Naruto, sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan sensuai. Melihat penampilan Naruto yang menurutnya hot~

 **Shuut! Shuut! Shuut!**

Perempuan itu melesatkan tiga jarum ke arah Naruto. Melihat serangannya di tangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruto, perempuan itu menghilang dengan gerakan cepat.

Naruto yang melihat lawannya menghilang di depannya. Dengan insting petarung yang selalu dirinya asah dalam setiap latihannya. Dengan cepat memutar badannya ke belakang, seraya mengangkat kaki kanannya dengan tenaga besar. Dan benar saja, lawannya muncul di hadapannya.

 **BRAK!**

Mata perempuan itu melotot, merasakan tendangan Naruto yang kuat. Sebelum badannya terpental ke dalam hutan dengan menghantam beberapa pohon hingga roboh.

Naruto yang melihat lawannya terpental menabrak beberapa pohon hingga roboh hanya diam memposisikan badannya untuk bertarung kembali. Entah kenapa di dalam hatinya ada rasa aneh saat tendangannya menghantam dengan telak perempuan itu. Entah itu apa yang pasti dirinya suka perasaan itu.

Memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, saat satu jarum mengincar kepalanya. Tidak lama lawannya melangkah keluar dari kepulan debu sambil memegang lehernya.

"Rupanya tenaga mu kuat juga bocah!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, perempuan tersebut berlari ke arah Naruto sesekali melesatkan jarum-jarumnya ke arah titik vital Naruto. Tapi di tangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

Jarak menipis, perempuan itu menendang leher Naruto.

 **DRBB!**

"Kau salah, bertarung melawanku dengan jarak dekat, nona!" Naruto menyeringai. Berhasil menahan tendangan itu. Ia tahu memberikan informasi dirinya. Pasti akan berakibat fatal. Tapi itu yang dirinya inginkan.

Dan dengan cepat menyapu kaki kanan perempuan itu. Seperti dugaannya. Pasti akan meloncat ke atas. Tanpa membuang ke sempatan itu Naruto dengan cepat memutarkan badannya dan dengan tenaga penuh menjejek dagu bagian bawah perempuan itu.

 **Wusss BRAK! BRAK!**

Kedua kalinya perempuan itu terpental menabrak beberapa pohon hingga roboh.

Tidak ingin lama-lama menunggu. Naruto bergerak cepat dimana lawannya berhenti terpental. Membuat Hanabi yang dari tadi melihatnya kaget atas kecepatan Naruto miliki.

Muncul di atas lawannya yang terlihat sedang berusaha berdiri yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Seraya mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas. Jarak menipis..

 **BUMM!**

Menghantamkan tumitnya dengan keras. Menciptakan gelombang udara dengan debu dibaliknya.

* * *

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Hanabi mengalihkan pandangannya. Melihat Neji-niisan dan Ayahnya dan Jounin yang ia tahu bernama Aoba, datang.

"Dimana Naruto, Hanabi-sama!?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara debuman keras dari dalam hutan seolah menjawab perkataan Aob. Membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap kepulan debu yang membungbung tinggi.

Kembali ke Naruto

Debu yang mengelilinginya ia hiraukan. Saat ini iris hitamnya menatap korban pertamanya yang dalam ke adaan mengenaskan. Dengan dada remuk, karena hantaman tumitnya tepat bagian tengah-tengah dada, tentu saja payudara perempuan itu hancur. Mengakibatkan kematian seketika, apa lagi dirinya menyerang dengan tenaga Full..

Memang ada rasa kasihan, bersalah dalam hatinya. Tapi memang inilah..

Membunuh!

Atau

Di bunuh!

Karena Dunia Shinobi itu kejam. Sedikit saja ada rasa ragu di hati mu. Detik berikutnya nyawa mu sudah meninggalkan cangkangnya. Alias MATI!

Memang wajah datar. Lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari situ, untuk menemui lainnya. Menghiraukan kaki kanannya yang bersimbah darah perempuan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Aob, saat melihat Naruto keluar dari dalam hutan. Menghiraukan celana bagian kaki kanan muridnya yang basah tidak ada darah.

"Hm. Bagaimana... apa ada yang lain!?" Naruto melangkah mendekati Senseinya.

 **Whuss! Tap! Tap!**

"Tidak. Mereka hanya bandit biasa." ujar salah satu Jounin Hyuuga, yang baru tiba dengan rekannya.

"Tapi, kenapa para Bandit itu bisa lolos dari pengawasanmu!" Naruto bersuara. Sambil menatap keduanya sedikit memberikan tatapan meremehkan. Sekaligus membuat Neji dan Hiashi menatap tajam Naruto karena secara tidak langsung meremehkan kekuatan seorang Hyuuga.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Aob bersuara cepat, mencegah sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

Dengan itu Naruto dan lainnya melanjutkan perjalanan. Dengan kedua Jounin dari Hyuuga itu bertugas kembali seperti tadi.

* * *

Malam hari

Saat ini Naruto duduk di depannya terdapat api unggun kecil, saat ini dirinya bagian berjaga. Setiap detik pendengarannya menangkap suara hewan-hewan nokturnal. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah ranting sambil menusuk-nusuk kayu yang terbakar untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Matanya memandang ke depan dengan kosong menghiraukan udara malam yang dingin.

Setelah Hiashi menjelaskan tentang misi pengawal ini. Bukan mengawal saja. Karena setelah tiba di Desa kecil yang rata-rata penduduknya adalah Klan Taketori dan nama Desanya juga Desa Taketori. Dirinya dan senseinya harus menjaga pertarungan-pertarungan nanti di Desa itu.

Pertarungan? Ya... ternyata di Desa yang rata-rata dari Klan Taketori itu akan mengadakan sebuah saembara untuk merebutkan atau meminang Putri Kaguya-hime nanti yaitu Putri ketua Klan Taketori. Dari kata Hiashi-sama, umur Kaguya-hime sama seperti dirinya. Dan juga dari cerita Hiashi-sama, Kaguya-hime itu cantik dan anggun, juga bersifat lemah lembut.

Berhubung Klan Hyuuga adalah Klan yang berhubungan dengan baik dengan Taketori. Jadi Hiashi-sama mengutus Neji untuk mengikuti saembara itu. Karena dari kata Hiashi-sama syarat untuk mengikuti saembara itu adalah berumur sama atau sedikit tua dari Kaguya-hime. Sekaligus untuk mempererat hubungan dengan Klan Taketori.

Lamunan Naruto buyar saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang. Menengok ke belakang melihat Aob-sensei tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Istirahatlah, sekarang giliranku," ucap Aob setelah tiba dan duduk di pinggir tempat duduk Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Lalu berdiri dan melangkah untuk tidur.

Ke esokan paginya

Tim Naruto dan Hiashi, Neji Hanabi. Melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ke Desa Taketori yang berada di dekat padang pasir Sunagakure. Termasuk kedua Jounin Hyuuga.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan yang remang-remang. Terlihat dua sosok sedang berhadapan. Satu sosok itu terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja di depannya. Satunya lagi sedang berdiri.

Ternyata benar, setelah di selidiki Klan Taketori menyimlan senjata itu, Tuan." sosok yang berdiri itu bersuara.

"Sudah ku duga." ujar sosok yang tengah duduk. Dengan tangan menyangga dagunya denfan elegan.

"Persiapkan orang-orang mu, dan tempatkan di titik-titik tertentu!" tambah sosok yang tengah duduk.

"Baik, Tuan!" balas sosok yang tengah berdiri sebelum menghilang dengan shunshin.

* * *

Setelah perjalanan satu malam. Akhirnya tiba. Saat ini Naruto dan yang lainnya di depan gerbang Desa Taketori, walau tidak sebesar pintu gerbang Konoha.

Berjalan tenang di belakang rombongannya, dengan kedua tangannya di masukan ke saku celana, Plus wajah netralnya. Naruto juga melihat rombongan orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam Desa Taketori yang berpakaian khas bangsawan dan sesekali juga dirinya melihat tatapan gajam dari laki-laki seumurannya. Sepertinya yang akan ikut saembara itu. Mungkin menurut mereka dirinya akan ikut berpartisipasi , jadi memandang dirinya dengan tajam. Sesekali juga dirinya melihat putri-putri dari rombongan itu yang mayoritasnya adalah Orang-Orang Klan besar. Melihat dirinya dengan pipi merona.

Memandang sekitar. Setelah masuk ke dalam Desa Taketori, firinya melihat stuktur bangunan yang biasa ia lihat. Dan dirinya melihat orang-orang menawarkan sesuatu seperti barang, makanan dan lain-lain kepada setiap rombongan yang melewati depannya. Memandang ke depan dirinya melihat sebuah bangunan besar, tapi banyak lubang ventalasi. Membuat dirinya bersepekulasi kalau itu adalah sebuah arena petarungan.

Masih melangkah mengikuti rombongannya.

* * *

Dalam hutan dekat Desa Taketori bagian barat. Saat ini Naruto dan Aob sedang berhadapan.

"Karena saembara di laksanakan Tiga hari nanti, jadi kau dapat waktu luang. Nah~.. waktu luang mu latihlah Taijutsu mu!" ujar Aob kepada Naruto.

"Hm. Jadi begitu baiklah." ujar Narito, "untuk apa ini, sensei!?" lanjut Naruto. Saat Aob memberikan selembar kertas persegi berukuran kecil.

"Aku jelaskan. Berhubung, kau mempunyai Chakra yang sedikit dari Shinobi lainnya. Mungkin kau akan mengendalikan Chakra mu dengan sempurna!"

"Nah~.. Aku akan mempelajarimu perubahan jenis Chakra!" lanjut Aob sambil membetulkan kaca matanya yang melorot.

"Perubahan jenis Chakra ...seperti Ninja yang menggunakan jurus Api, berarti orang itu mempunyai jenis Chakra Katon. Apa benar Sensei!" ucap Naruto mengingat saat pelatihannya dengan Jiraya yang menjelaskan tentang perubahan Jenis Chakra.

"Dari mana kau tau!?" Aob memandang Naruto dengan heran. Karena setau dirinya saat di Akademi tidak mempelajari ini.

"Ada seorang kake-kake memberitahukan itu kepadaku." balas Naruto cepat.

"Baiklah. Aku jelaskan manfaat perubahan jenis Chakra ini untuk mu. Karena kau hanya bisa Taijutsu saja. Jadi kau dapat memperkuat teknik Taijutsu mu dengan Chakra mu, hingga mematikan dari biasannya!" jelas Aob dengan serius.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau Aob-sensei, jenis Chakra apa?"

"Aku mempunyai jenis Chakra Katon. Baiklah, alirkan Chakra mu ke kertas itu. Kalau menjadi basah, berarti Suiton. Kalau mengkerut itu Raiton. Kalau menjadi tanah berarti itu Doton. Lalu kalau terbelah menjadi dua itu Fuuton dan kalau terbakar itu Katon!" Aob panjang lebar.

Dengan itu Naruto mengalirkan Chakranya ke lembaran kertas persegi kecil itu.

Setengah Jam kemudian

Naruto akhirnya mengetahui kalau Chakra adalah jenis Petir atau Raiton. Setelah melihat kalau lembaran kertas itu mengkerut.

Dengan keras Naruto berlatih mengendalikan Chakranya yang sedikit itu. Sesekali juga setiap kali latiannya dalam hutan pinggir Desa Taketori. Dirinya melatih Haki Bososhokunya. Yang kemarin sore kemapuan itu bangkit. Setelah enam hari ia pelajarai..

Awalnya. Saat dirinya bisa menggunakan Haki Bososhoku itu ia senang dan dirinya berterimakasih kepada akar pohon yang menyandungnya. Karena saat dirinya berjalan-jalan di dalam Hutan jauh dari pinggir Desa Taketori. Dirinya tersandung oleh akar dan entah ke sialan atau kebetulan atau apa.. sebuah jurang berbatu, walau tidak juram. Namjn dapat membuat badan remuk kalau tubuh menggelinding ke dasar jurang itu. Nah saat itu ia tidak sengaja membangkitkan Teknik itu karena saat itu dirinya terpelanting ke jurang akibat menyandung sebuah akar. Dan saat itu dirinya lebih bersemangat berlatih untuk menyempurnakan Haki nya.

Bahkan dirinya tidak segan-segan mengelilingi Desa Taketori pada tengah Malam sebanyak stamina yang ia punya, karena saking senangnya. Dan itu ia berakhir dengan tepar di tengah jalan sisi Desa Taketori.

Aob yang melihat semangat latihan Naruto. Dibuat menganga. Dirinya baru kali ini melihat orang dapat mengimbangi Guy dan muridnya Lee dalam latihan Gila mereka.

Dan dalam latihannya Naruto juga tidak mengetahui. Kalau setiap latihannya selalu di awasi oleh tiga orang di tempat berbeda.

* * *

Pagi di Desa Taketori

Dalam sebuah Apartemen

 **Kringg...Kringgg...Krrin- Chk!**

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Saat mendengar tidak asing baginya. Berjalan dengan Nyawa masih setengah setelah mematikan jam Weker yang berbunyi itu. Membuka kamar mandi yang berada di dalam Apartemen yang di tempatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, setelah membersihkan seluruh badannya dan sekaligus menyagarkan badannya.

Tidak lama Naruto keluar dari Apartemennya. Dengan pakaian khasnya. Lalu melangkah pergi ke tempat ia berlatih.

* * *

Dalam sebuah kamar. Dari dinding dan isi kamar, semua terlihat berkelas tinggi. Saat ini sang putri Pemimpin Klan Taketori dengan tergesa-gesa memakai gaun polos. Setelah memakainya. Dirinya langsung keluar dengan santai, tidak seperti tadi yang tidak mencerminkan seorang Putri selama ini orang bicarakan.

Menyambar sebuah jubah coklat kusamnya yang berada di balik pintu kamarnya. Sebelum melangkah keluar. Tujuannya saat ini melihat Ninja yang ia tahu bernama Naruto. Sekaligus yang sudah menarik perhatiannya dari tiga hari lalu sampai saat ini.

Tidak lama dirinya dan satu pengawal laki-laki kepercayaannya tiba di tempat dimana dirinya bisa melihat pemuda itu lakukan. Saat ini mereka berdua dibalik dua pohon besar saling berdempetan dengan bagian bawahnya di tumbuhi semak belukar yang menyembunyikan tubuh mereka.

"Hahh~... terlambat!" Lesu Kaguya. Melihat pemuda yang selalu berlatih di sekitar ini tidak ada. Terlihat jelas raut kecewa di wajah cantiknya yang di bingkai surai putih lembutnya. Walau begitu dimana mata pengawalnya, saat ini Hime nya dalam mode Imut..

"Jangan kawatir Hime-sama. Mungkin dia sudah berangkat ke arena."

"Dan doakan saja, dia untuk memenangkan saembara ini, dan pasti akan meminang Hime-sama!" lanjut pengawal itu mencoba menghibur Tuan putrinya. Memang saat Hime nya tertarik kepada pemuda itu dirinya kaget. Soalnya sudah banyak dari berbagai pewaris Klan dari Klan-Klan elit melamarnya, namun di tolak dengan halus oleh Kaguya-hime. Karena alasan tidak tertarik atau tidak mencintainya.

Kaguya hanya mengangguk.

"Bai-" Pengawal itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Saat merasakan sesuatu tajam dan dingin menempel di kulit lehernya. Dan sekaligus membuat dirinya kaget.

"Siapa kalian!" Datar Naruto yang tengah mengunci pergerakan pengawal berambut coklat itu. Dengan menempelkan sisi tajam kunai di leher pengawal itu.

Sontak hal itu, membuat Kaguya menjadi kaget dengan melangkah mundur satu kali. Iris peraknya menatap takut Naruto yang ternyata pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Tenang anak muda, kami bukan penyusup atau apa!" ucap pengawal itu. Terdengar tenang, walau di hatinya saat ini dalam ketakutan. Karena lehernya di tempelkan dengan... ia yakin itu pasti benda tajam.

"B-benar, kamj bukan siapa-siapa. Kumohon lepaskan dia!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kaguya. Mendengar suara merdu dan lembut yang di keluarkan Kaguya.

"Aku kan sudah. Siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto lagi. Masih menempelkan kunainya di leher pengawal itu. Dirinya tidak menyangka ada orang yang mematai di tempat latihannya. Terlihat jelas saat dirinya melihat gerak-gerik kedua orang ini. Seperti mamatainya.

"Baiklah, anak muda. Aku Muku pengawal kepercayaan Kaguya-hime. Jadi jauhkan benda tajam ini dari leherku!"

"Huh... aku seorang Ninja. Tidak semudah itu aku percaya perkataan mu." ucap Naruto cepat.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya, memang aku Kaguya Putri pemimpin Klan Taketori!" Kaguya sambil melepaskan jubah coklatnya yang memperlihatkan badannya yang di balut gaun putih polos.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam tidak bereaksi. Karena memang dirinya belum pernah melihat langsung. Dari Hiashi, dia hanya memberitahukan sifat dan penampilan yang anggun. Tidak dengan ciri-cirinya.

Di lihat lagi raut polos gadis bersurai putih ini sepertinya tidak berbohong. Menghela nafas..

"Baiklah, aku percaya kepada kalian." ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan kunciannya dan menjauhkan kunainya dari leher pengawal itu.

.

Dalam hutan dekat Desa Taketori. Terlihat tiga orang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Dua orang lainnya sedang berdiri dan satu orang lagi sedang duduk di atas sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang.

"APA! aku kira kau mengikuti saembara ini mengingat kaj selalu berlatih di tempat ini." Ujar pengawal Putri Kaguya kaget. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Kalau dia tidak ikut saembara. Tapi hanya menjaga agar saembara itu menjadi lancar.

"Hm. Kau kira apa?" Naruto menengok ke arah Muku lalu kembali menatap ke depan dimana pepohonan lah ia lihat.

 **DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**

Terdengar suara kembang api dari arah timur tepatnya di dalam Desa Taketori. Menandakan saembara itu akan di mulai.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi. Menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak janji, akan membantu mu dari saembara itu. Lagi pula peserta saembara itu banyak orang-orang tampan dan juga kuat. Tidak sepertiku... " ucap Naruto lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hikz...Hikz..Hikz... Hikz!"

"Ayo. Kaguya-hime, kita ke arena. Dan doakan saja tidak ada yang mengalahkan dia." ucap Muku. Mencoba menghibur. Walau ia tahu perkataannya bohong. Karena dari ramalan pendahulunya kalau suatu saat nanti akan ada orang yang dapat menggunakan senjata itu, sekaligus pemimpin Klan Taketori akan menikahkan dengan Putrinya, Kaguya-hime. Karena inti saembara ini bukan hanya untuk meminang putrinya saja. Tapi di balik itu pemimpin Klan Taketori sedang mencari orang yang dapat menggunakan senjata itu.

* * *

"Inti rencana ini, curi senjata itu. Kalian mengerti!" sosok pria berkimono biru pudar polos itu mengakhiri penjelasannya kepada tiga sosok di depannya.

"Baik!" setelah itu, ketiga sosok itu menghilang dengan shunshin.

* * *

Saat ini Naruto dan Aoba dan kedua Jounin dari Hyuuga berdiri tegak di belakang pemimpin Klan Hyuuga dan Hanabi. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di sebuah kursi khusus di samping kursi Pemimpin Klan Taketori. Neji saat ini dia duduk di kursi peserta.

Dari tempat berdirinya Naruto dapat melihat para pemimpin Klan terkenal yang membawa putra, putri mereka. Memandang ke depan tepatnya tempat arena pertarungan saembara ini, menurut dirinya cukul luas. Ia juga melihat penduduk Desa Taketori yang sedang duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Untuk menonton pertarungan saembara ini. Pendengarannya juga mendengar hiruk para penduduk Desa Taketori yang berada di dalam bagian Arena ini.

'Banyak juga Shinobi yang ikut saembara ini!' batin Naruto melihat ke bangku peserta saembara ini.

.

Pertarungan demi pertarungan telah berlalu. Dan semua itu di kalahkan oleh petarung dari Klan Taketori, bernama Kujo.

Masih dalam posisinya, Naruto melihat peserta saembara selanjutnya yang memakai kimono biru laut, berambut putih, tentu saja bermuka tampan dari Klan Yuki yang dirinya dengar dapat menggunakan Kekegenkai Elemen Es dengan mahir. Bernama Hiorin Yuki.

Tengah Arena

"Jadi lawanku selanjutnya, pewaris Klan Yuki ya! Menarik!"

"Ayo tunjukan kemampuan dan tekadmu, untuk meminang Kaguya-hime!" lanjut Kujo memasang kuda-kuda bertarung Klan Taketori. Menatap tajam Hiorin di depannya dengan iris Hitam Onixy.

"HAJIME!"

Dengan itu Kujo berlari cepat ke arah Hiorin. Begitupun Hiorin berlari sangat cepat ke arah Kujo dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat gagang Pedangnya.

•

•

•

•

~_To. Be. Continued_~

Next Capter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto meloncat ke dahan satu ke dahan pohon lainnya, dengan kecepatan penuh membuat rambutnya bergerak berkibar.

 **Tap! Whuss..**

Masih meloncat ke dahan-dahan pohon dengan bantuan Chakra yang berkapasitas sangat sedikit di dalam tubuhnya. Indra pendengarannya selalu bersiaga kalau-kalau Neji yang tidak jauh darinya memberi intruksi.

 **Wusss .. Tap!**

"Naruto! Apa tangan mu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aob yang tengah meloncat ke dahan-dahan pohon di samping kanan Naruto.

"Tidak. Ini hanya luka kecil!" Bohong Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Terlihat di kedua pergelangan tangannya di perban dengan sedikit noda darah. Yah sebenarnya dirinya tidak bohong, memang ini luka kecil untuk dirinya. Mengingat dirinya mempunyai reginerasi seperti Jinchuriki, luka yang di buat panah emas entah dari mana asalnya itu tidak masalah. Walau tubuhnya hanya butuh waktu saja untuk menyembuhkan luka yang ia terima.

 **Wuss.. Tap! Wusss...**

Hening

Aob diam, walau sebenarnya dirinya kawatir kepada muridnya ini. Bagaimanapun panah emas entah darimana tiba-tiba mengincar Kaguya-hime itu dapat mematahkan tulang Naruto saat mencoba melindungi Kaguya-hime. Tapi dirinya tidak ambil pusih toh kalau dilihat dari raut wajah Naruto atau gestur tubuhnya dia tidak melihat raut kesakitan atau gerakan yang menunjukan kesakitan dari Naruto.

"..." Naruto hanya diam, mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Dimana sebuah panah emas berukuran normal entah darimana mengincar Kaguya dan sekaligus membuat acara saembara yang di adakan Klan Taketori menjadi kacau, karena...

* * *

The Chronicles of Master Taijutsu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author : yusufnur321

Summary : Di kecilkan karena ia mempunyai Chakra sedikit sekali dan tidak berbakat dalam Ninjutsu, membuat ia muak dan berlatih keras untuk membuktikan ke pada mereka..

Warning : Strong!Naru, Taijutsu!Naru, OC, OOC, Typo (s),...Dll

Pair : Naru x ( pasti nanti datang sendiri )

* * *

 **Flashback**

Sorak penonton selalu menggema di sekitarnya saat setiap serangan dari Pewaris Klan Yuki hampir mengenai atau di tahan oleh Petarung Klan Taketori, Kujo. Dan begitupun sebaliknya.

'Inikah pertarungan yang sesungguhnya?' batin Naruto sambil bersidekap di belakang sisi kanan tempat duduk Hiashi. Seluruh badannya mengeras melihat pertarungan itu, ya dirinya bohong sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya dia ingin bertarung seperti itu. Walau begitu kewaspadaannya selalu aktif. Mengingat perkataan Aob-sensei sebelum ke sini mengatakan kalau 60% akan terjadi penyerangan. Ya bagaimanpun Informasi yang sedikit membuat presentasi 60% akan terjadi penyerangan tidak menentu.

Mengingat barang pusaka Klan Taketori memiliki kekuatan kuat, tentu saja sepekulasi tersebut dari mitos yang beredar dari Desa Taketori. Apa lagi pusaka itu akan di hadiahkan untuk pemenang saembara ini. Membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya yakin kalau akan terjadi penyerangan. Tentu saja tujuannya tidak lain adalah pusaka itu.

Mata Naruto membulat saat melihat ke arah Pewaris Klan Yuki, Hiorin. Yang perlahan dari ketidak adaan butiran-butiran es mengumpul di punggung Hiorin membentuk sepasang sayap bening ke putihan. Mata Naruto menajam saat menyadari pedang yang di genggam Pewaris Klan Yuki itu berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Tidak ku sangka bocah itu menguasainya.." guman Hiashi dengan nada datar memandang ke arah Hiorin.

"Memang teknik apa yang di gunakannya, paman?" Neji bersuara yang tadi mendengar gumanan pamannya, termasuk Naruto dan Aob. Kedua Jounin Hyuuga hanya diam berdiri di belakang Aob dan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya pedang yang dia bawa adalah Zanpakuto pusaka Klan Yuki. Dari banyak Pewaris Klan Yuki hanya beberapa saja dapat menggunakannya. Dan itu di sebut teknik tertinggi Zanpakutonya yang di sebut Bankai." Jelas Hiashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Neji hanya diam dengan menatap ke arah tengah arena dimana seluruh arena sudah di penuhi lapisan Es. Mungkin efek teknik itu, pikir Neji, Naruto dan Aob.

Naruto, entah kenapa merasakan sesuatu ada yang mengganjal dari suasana saat ini. Mengalihkan pandangan dari Hiorin yang tengah bertarung dengan sengit. Naruto menatap sekitar dimana sekilas dirinya lihat raut-raut kagum, terhibur dari para warga Desa ini dan orang-orang luar Desa.

Bukan... bukan aura kagum dari para penonton...

Dan juga bukan aura mengerikan yang di keluarkan oleh petarung Klan Taketori yaitu Kujo...

'Penyerangan kah?' batin Naruto dengan kedua iris matanya bergerak liar. Karena ia yakin perasaan ini bukan..

 **Cling!**

Shuutt...

'Apa itu' batin Naruto dengan kedua iris matanya mengecil kaget. Tidak sengaja matanya melihat sesuatu yang mengkilap karena sinar Matahari melesat ke arah..

'Sial!' umpat Naruto. Menyadari sesuatu mengkilap itu mengarah kepada Kaguya-hime.

Dengan perintah otak yang hanya dalam satu detik di respon. Naruto mengaktifkan Haki Bososhoku nya sembari melesat dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Kaguya-hime dan tanpa di sadari Chakra Raitonnya keluar membantu pergerakannya menjadi lebih cepat.

 **Shuut...**

 **SLEB! . TNK!**

Seoalah tanpa hambatan sesuatu itu yang ternyata sebuah anak Panah berwarna emas dengan ujung berbentuk bor menghujam kedua pergelangan Naruto hingga tembus dan berhenti saat menghujam dada Naruto yang suluruh tubuhnya sudah mengeras sekeras baja. Tentu saja hal tersebut menimbulkan gelombang udara kecil yang hanya dapat menggeser beberapa senti sebuah kursi yang di duduki Kaguya-hime.

'T-tekanannya k-kuat sekali..' Batin Naruto saat muncul di depan Kaguya-hime dan menahan anak Panah emas itu. Sekaligus menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan tapi pasti di rasakannya. Menghiraukan tubuhnya sudah tersered tepat di hadapan Kaguya-hime dan percikan-percikan listrik kecil keluar dari tubuhnya.

'A-ada apa ini... ' belum menyelesaikan membatinnya Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri seiring sebelum tidak sadarkan diri Naruto merasakan kelelahan drastis pada tubuhnya dengan keringat dingin perlahan membanjiri kulitnya..

 **BRUK!**

* * *

 **Tap! . Tap! . Tap! . Tap!**

Tiba-tiba tiga sosok muncul di depan sebuah singgah sana yang tengah di duduki sosok pria berkimono biru pudar polos. Pria berkimono biru pudar itu menyeringai melihat apa yang di bawa oleh salah satu dari ketiga sosok yang tadi tiba dengan shunshin.

"Hm.. kerja bagus.." ucap pria berkimono itu seraya merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Dan seolah mempunyai ikatan benda yang di bawa salah satu dari tiga sosok tersebut melayang ke arahnya. Sebuah pedang. Ya benda itu sebuah Katana bercorak merah hitam gelap lengkap dengan sarung pedangnya. Sekaligus pusaka Klan Taketori yang baru saja di curi oleh ke tiga sosok itu.

"Khukhukhukhu... akhirnya Pedang ini jatuh ke tangan ku lagi... " Pria berkimono biru pudar polos itu meraba-raba lekuk stuktur sarung Pedang Pusaka Klan Taketori yang bernama Murasame. Hingga rabaan itu jatuh pada gagang Pedang tersebut.

 **Sreekk..**

Perlahan bilah pedang itu terlihat saat pria berkimono itu menariknya pelan yang di sertai seringaian puas.

 **Stap!**

Pria berkimono biru pudar polos tersebut dengan cepat memasukan kembali bilah pedang itu ke sarungnya yang baru terlihat sedikit. Lalu menatap tajam ke arah tiga sosok di hadapannya yang tengah dalam posiai hormat ke padanya.

"Di lihat dari raut kalian apa ada sesuatu saat kalian mengambilnya?"

"Sebenarnya saat akan mengambilnya lancar-lancar saja Tuan, tapi sepertinya ada orang lain yang ingin mengambil Pusaka itu, Tuan!" ujar sosok yang paling tengah dari tiga sosok di hadapan singgah sanah itu. Sekaligus mengingat kejadian yang tadi dimana anak panah emas entah dari mana arah munculnya tiba-tiba menuju ke arah Pewaris Klan Taketori. Beruntung pengawal seorang Ninja yang berada tidak jauh dari kursi sang Hime dapat menahannya kalau daja tidak. Mungkin Pewaris Klan Taketori mati..

"Hm... apa ada yang mengikuti kalian?"

"Hamba yakin tidak-"

 **BRAK! SHUUT!**

 **TRANK!**

Perkataan sosok yang paling tengah dari ke tiga sosok itu terpotong oleh sebuah anak panah emas yang menerobos paksa atap ruangan ini menuju ke arah pria berkimono biru pudar namun belum saja mengenai pria berkimono itu, panah emas tersebut hancur akibat beradu dengan bilah Murasame yang terkenal kuat.

Tidak lama setelah itu puluhan anak panah berwarna emas menghujam pakasa atap ruangan itu. Membuat ruangan yang tadinya hening, tenang, dan gelap menjadi terang akibat atap ruangan tersebut hancur.

* * *

 **Tap!**

Kimono bagian bawahnya yang berwarna biru pudar berkibar saat dirinya mendarat di sebuah dahan pohon.

"Hm... sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kalian." ucapnya kepada ke tiga pria tidak jauh darinya. Sembari manik merahnya menatap ke arah bangunan tua yang atapnya sudah hancur memperlihatkan isi bangunan tua itu. Matanya juga melihat puluhan anak panah berwarna emas atau mungkin terbuat dari emas yang menancap di ruangan itu.

"S-sepertinya mereka yang mengincar Pedang itu selain kita, Tuan!" Pria berambut hitam panjang yang berada tidak jauh dari pria yang di panggil Tuan itu bersuara terdengar sedikit gagap, karena takut.

"Huh! Tidak kena satu pun rupanya!"

Sebuah suara dari jauh membuat ke empat pria itu memasang posisi waspada sembari mata mereka tertuju pada dahan pohon beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, terlihat sosok pria aneh karena mempunyai tiga pasang tangan seperti laba-laba, berkulit mereha gelap. Membawa sebuah busur emas tengah berdiri di atas sebuah dahan.

'Otogakure?' Batin pria berkimono biru pudar itu yang berperawakan wibawa dengan surai coklat jabrik sisir ke belakang. Karena dirinya tahu pakaian pria bertangan enam itu khas Ninja Otogakure yang ia tahu di pimpin oleh Mising-nin Rank-S Orochimaru.

"Ho ho ho... ada apa Ninja Otogakure mendatangi ku?" Pria berkimono biru pudar itu memandang ramah namun terkesan aneh ke arah pria bertangan enam yang terlihat menyeringai memperlihatkan taring giginya yang panjang.

"Tidak ku sangka, ternyata yang merebut buruan kami itu adalah orang buangan dari Klannya sendiri..." Ujar pria bertangan enam itu dengan nada mengejek.

Mendengar perkataan itu, pria berkimono biru pudar tersebut menatap datar ke arah sosok bertangan enam itu. "Rupanya kau tau tentang ku." ucapnya sembari melompat turun dari dahan pohon.

"Huh! Kalau bukan karena misi ini aku tidak akan pernah tau... "ucap Pria bertangan enam itu masih memperhatikan seringaiannya,

".. tapi cukup basa basinya. Jirobo!"

 **BRRAKK..**

Tiba-tiba tanah yang di pijaki ke empat orang itu bergetar hebat dan detik berikutnya tanah dari sisi kanan kiri mereka terangkat menjulang tinggi dan..

 **BLAR!**

Kepulan debu berterbangan saat kedua tanah menjulang tinggi tadi menggencet ke empat orang itu.

Terlihat tidak jauh dari belakang pria bertangan enam itu terdapat orang berbadan gendut dengan di penuhi corak hitam di seluruh tubuhnya yang tengah mempertahankan Hand Seal Jutsunya dan terlihat di samping kananya terdapat Perempuan berambut Merah memakai bandana dengan keduanya berpakaian sama seperti pria bertangan enam itu yaitu pakaian standar Ninja Otogakure.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau memusnahkan mereka semua!" sentak perempuan berambut merah itu kepada pria gendut di samping kirinya ini. Dirinya juga ingin menuntaskan hasrat bertarungnya ini. Mengingat mereka baru keluar dari tabung menjijikan itu.

"Berisik kau perempuan! Lagi pula apa kau tidak ingat perkataan Orochimaru-sama kalau mereka cukup tangguh!" pria berbadan gendut itu membalas sama sengitnya yang sudah tidak mempertahankan Hand Seal Jutsunya.

"Tidak ku sangka kau memanggil Pria Ular menjijkan itu dengan embel embel 'sama'."

"Kau dan mulut pedasmu!"

"APA KAU GENDUT!"

 **STAB!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah panah emas berukuran kecil menancap di batang pohon yang berada di belakang tengah mereka, sekaligus menghentikan pentengkaran adu mulut antara pria berbadan gendut dan perempuan berambut merah itu. Di iringi terdengar sebuah suara keras dari depan mereka.

"Bisa kalian berhenti!" pria bertangan enam itu bersuara sedikit keras tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kelupan debu akibat Jutsu rekannya itu.

* * *

 **Tap! . Wuss..**

"Nej! Apa masih jauh dengan mereka!?" Aob bertanya masih meloncat ke dahan-dahan pohon tidak jauh di belakang Neji.

 **Wuss.. Tap! . Wuss...**

"Sepertinya begitu sensei! Karena jejak Chakra mereka yang tertinggal tidak terlalu jelas.. apa lagi Byakugan ku belum melihat mereka!" jawab Neji dengan Byakugannya sudah aktif.

 **Tap! . Wuss.. Tap!**

Naruto hanya diam masih meloncat ke dahan-dahan pohon tidak jauh dari samping kanan Senseinya. Mengingat saat ia bangun dari pingsan akibat ke habisan Chakra. Timnya dan Neji di tugaskan untuk mengambil kembali Pusaka yang di curi saat penyerangan panah emas kepada Kaguya-hime berlangsung. Kenapa bukan Ninja dari Desa lain yang berada di Desa itu. Ya.. Kalau saja bukan Ketua Klan Hyuuga yang mengajukan kepada Ketua Klan Taketori untuk menyuruh Tim pengawalnya mencari (merebut) kembali Pusaka itu.. mungkin Misi tambahan ini tidak akan terjadi. Naruto juga masih ingat alasan Ketua Klan Hyuuga itu kenapa mengajukan Timnya yang di bantu Neji untuk merebut kembali Pusaka Klan Taketori.

Yaitu.. Sebagai kerabat jauh Klan Hyuuga..

Walau pun begitu Naruto tidak ambil pusing. Lagi pula ini membuat pengalamannya semakin bertambah. Percuma mempunyai sesuatu kalau tidak mempunyai pengalaman.

* * *

Kepulan debu perlahan menghilang memperlihatkan kedua gundukan tanah. Tidak ada ceceran darah atau pun tubuh ke empat orang tadi yang di gencet dari ke dua sisi.

 **Tap! . Tap!**

"Persis seperti yang Orochimaru-sama katakan." ucap pria bertangan enam sambil sepasang tangannya bersidekap dengan manik matanya tertuju ke arah bawah dimana kedua gundukan tanah yang berdempetan. Menghiraukan ke datangan kedua rekannya.

"Pasti akan sulit merebut Pusaka itu darinya," Timpal Jirobo yang berada di samping kanan pria bertangan enam.

"Kalau begitu..

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Perempuan berambut merah yang berada di samping kiri pria bertangan enam itu menghentakan telapak tangan kanannya ke permukaan dahan pohon. Dan seketika itu kepulan asap putih tebal mengepul di sekitar mereka dan perlahan menghilang oleh angin memperlihatkan ke tiga mahluk besar yang aneh.

"Kita saja belum mengetahui lawan kita bersembunyi dimana... tapi kau sudah mengeluarkan mereka, Tayuya." Pria berbadan gendut itu dengan nada mengejek kepada perempuan berambut mereh.

"Diam kau gendut!" desis Perempuan yang di panggil Tayuya sambil merogoh kantong senjatanya mengambil suling ke sayangannya.

"Dari pada kalian seperti itu lebih baik ratakan tempat ini Jirobo.. " Kidomaru, pria bertangan enam itu berkata sambil melirik ke segala arah dimana hanya pepohonanlah ia lihat.

"Baiklah... **Doton-** "

 **SHUUT..**

Perkataan Jirobo berhenti, karena dengan tiba-tiba di depannya muncul pria berambut coklat memakai kimono biru pudar polos dengan memegang sebuah Pedang yang mereka incar dari awal menjalankan Misi ini.

"Selamat tinggal.. " Pria berkimono biru pudar itu tersenyum aneh sembari menebaskan Pedang Murasame nya ke arah leher Jirobo.

Tentu saja, kemunculan pria berambut coklat memakai kimono biru pudar itu membuat Tayuya dan Kidomaru kaget.

'Keparat!' umpat Jirobo dalam hati. Melihat bilah pedang Pusaka itu menuju ke arahnya.

 **SHUUT!**

 **TRANK!**

Namun sebuah bilah pedang menahan Pedang Pusaka Klan Taketori itu. Membuat pria berkimono biru pudar itu kaget mengetahui siapa yang menahan tebasannya.

"Khukhukhukhu... Sudah sampai disini ne.. Akira.."

Orang itu berguman di depan pria berkimono biru yang ia panggil Akira. Lalu dengan tenaga cukup orang itu menghentakan pedangnya ke depan membuat pria berkimono biru pudar itu terpental ke bawah.

"O-orochimaru-sama!" Guman Jirobo saat sadar dari ke kagetannya dan menatap punggung Tuannya yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya menahan tebasan dari pria berkimono itu.

"Pergilah. Tangani ketiga bawahannya biar ini aku yang urus... Lagi pula aku ingin merasakan kekuatan Pedang itu.. Kukhukhukhukhu... " Orochimaru berkata setelah menapakan kedua telapak kakinya di dahan pohon.

Tidak membantah, ketiganya mengangguk menghilang dengan shunshin bersama ke tiga mahluk aneh.

* * *

Dari atas hutan terlihat tiga bayangan bergerak cepat seolah di kejar waktu. Ya mereka adalah Naruto, Neji dan Aoba yang di tugaskan untuk merebut kembali Pusaka Klan Taketori yang beberapa menit lalu telah di curi.

"Aku melihatnya beberapa Kilo Meter dari kita!" seru Neji melihat dengan Byakugan target yang di curigai mencuri Pusaka Klan Taketori.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat.!" ujar Aob sambil melihat ke arah Matahari yang sudah condong ke barat.

Naruto hanya diam sembari menambah kecepatan loncatnya. Membuat bajunya bergerak liar.

* * *

 **Tap!**

Orochimaru mendarat dengan mulus di permukaan tanah yang di tumbuhi rumput liar. Manik ularnya tidak lepas dari pria berambut coklat memakai kimono biru pudar polos yang kini tengah bertumpu pada satu lututnya. Lalu matanya fokus ke arah Pedang yang di genggam pria itu yang mengeluarkan aura hitam menebar hawa kematian.

"Khekhekhekhe.. Akhirnya kau muncul juga ne Orochi!"

"Yah.. Mereka bertiga bukan tandinganmu... Lagi pula aku masih butuh mereka.. " Orochimaru sembari menjilat bilah pedangnya yang bernama Kusanagi dengan lidah panjangnya. Tidak lupa aura membunuhnya ia keluarkan membuat tumbuhan melata kecil menjadi layu.

"Ugh! Tidak ku sangka kau membutuhkan mereka... Ternyata kau pedofil sejati.." Akira, nama pria berkimono biru pudar itu bersuara lagi dengan nada mengejek.

"Khukhukhukhu... Mulutmu tajam sekali ne Akira.. hmm kalau begitu mungkin Pedang kesayangan ku ini akan senang jika beradu dengan mulutmu yang tajam itu." ujar Orochimaru dengan seringaiannya, "..Dan mengingat masih banyak penelitianku yang belum selesai... Jadi... Kita mulai saja!"

Orochimaru berlari dengan cepat ke arah Akira dengan lidah keluar seakan menunjukan dia yang akan memangsa.

"Hahahahah... Lagi pula aku juga ingin mencoba kekuatan Murasame ini kepada orang Pedo seperti mu!" Akira berlari cepat ke arah Orochimaru yang berlari sangat cepat ke arahnya.

 **SHUUT..**

 **TRNK! . TRNK! . TRNK! SRRRAK...**

Detingan logam dari kedua Pedang istimewa itu terdengar memekik telinga. Sesekali terlihat percikan api saat kedua bilah pedang itu berbenturan.

Dengan teknik Kenjutsu gerakan Ular, Orochimaru menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk mengimbangi gerakan Kenjutsu Akira yang menggunakan kecepatan dan kekuatan. Kedua mata mereka bergerak liar saat masing-masing dari mereka menyerang.

 **WUSSS..**

Dengan gerakan lambat dalam posisi melengkungkan badannya ke belakang. Sang Sannin ular itu melihat percikan kecil racun dari bilah pedang Murasame yang konon tidak ada penawarnya sama sekali.

 **SHUUT!**

'Cih!' umpat Akira dalam hati saat ke sekian kalinya tebasannya dapat di hindari oleh Orochimaru.

 **tlap!**

 **TRNK!**

'Huh! Hampir saja ne Orochi~" Akira setelah menahan tebasan tiba-tiba dari Orochimaru. '.. Hampir saja!' lanjutnya dalam hati. Sudah dirinya duga saat bertatap muka langsung dengan pria ular ini, pasti akan menyusahkan. Apa lagi gerakannya seperti ular itu yaitu tanpa bersuara, lalu tiba-tiba muncul. Membuat dia kerepotan..

Iris vertikal kuning penuh ambisi dan kelicikan itu beradu tatap dengan iris merah maron Akira.

"Khukhukhukhu... 'Hampir'? Khukhukhu... Biar aku koreksi kalau tadi itu kebetulan saja kau dapat menahannya.." ucap Orochimaru.

 **SRREEKK..**

Keduanya masih bergelut dalam beradu bilah pedang yang menciptakan percikan api kecil.

Dengan sekali hentakan kuat pada Kusanaginya, Orochimaru melepaskan peguatnya dan melompat mundur sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah Akira yang terlihat tersered kebelakang akibat tidak siap menerima beban hentakannya. Berselang detik kemudian dari balik baju lengan kiri Orochimaru keluar Lima Ular bersisik hijau tua kehitaman dan dengan serentak kelimanya membuka mulut yang mengeluarkan bilah pedang yang mengkilap akibat lendir mereka.

 **SLEB! . SLEB! . SLEB!**

Tanpa dapat menghindar karena sudah mati langkah, Akira harus menahan erengan sakit akibat kelima bilah pedang yang di keluarkan oleh Ular Orochimaru menghujam dada dan daerah perutnya.

Bukannya puas karena serangannya mengenai target, Orochimaru kembali memasang postur waspada. Dirinya tidak bodoh, setiap sesuatu yang ia inginkan dirinya akan mencari informasi asal usul 'sesuatu' itu. Termasuk Katana Pusaka Klan Taketori yang ia incar. Dirinya sudah mengumpulkan asal-usul Katana Legendaris itu, dari pembuatannya dari apa, semuanya ia kumpulkan tentang Katana Pusaka Klan Taketori itu yang bernama Murasame. Termasuk kemampuan yang di dapat si pengguna setelah menyatu dengan Pedang itu.

"Khekhekhekhe... Dilihat dari raut mu... Sepertinya kau mengetahui kemampuan Murasame ini."

Sebuah suara yang di kenalinya. Membuat Orochimaru membalikan badannya kebelakang. Terlihat dari balik salah satu pohon tidak jauh darinya keluar sosok Akira sedang menenteng Murasame di pundak kananya. Menghiraukan sosok Akira yang tergeletak di atas tanah dengan genangan darah akibat hujaman lima bilah pedang dari kelima ularnya yang perlahan melebur seperti abu tertiup angin.

"Khukhukhukhu... Ugh!" Tawa anehnya berhenti dengan mata melotot Orochimaru mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya akibat sesuatu tak kesat mata sedang mengekangnya. 'A-apa-apa ini..' batinnya mulai gelisah. Lalu manik Ularnya menatap tajam penuh intimidasi ke arah sosok Akira yang tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

"Khuhahahahaha... Orochi~.. Orochi~.. Apa kau lupa kemampuan keturunan Darah murni Klan Taketori?" Akira dengan tawa meremehkannya sembari melangkah pelan ke arah Orochimaru.

'Keparat!' umpat Orochimaru dalam hati menyadari kelengahannya. Sekali lagi mencoba menggerakan seluruh badannya. Namun tetap.. badannya tidak dapat di gerakan.

'Ayo! Bergeraklah! Keparat..' Orochimaru terus berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Percuma saja... setiap orang yang sudah terperangkap dalam Jutsu ku tidak akan bisa menggerakan tubuhnya se-incipun." Akira menghentikan langkahnya di depan Orochimaru.

Senyum meremehkan masih terpasng di wajah pria berkimono biru pudar polos itu sambil mengarahkan ujung lancip Murasame nya ke arah leher Sang Sannin.

"Khekhekhekhe... sepertinya sampai di sini ne Orochi.."

 **SLEB!**

Dengan itu ujung lancip Murasame yang penuh akan racun melesat tembus hingga belakang leher Orochimaru.

•

•

•

•

 **~_To. Be. Continued_~**

* * *

A/N : Yo! Heheheh author kembali membawa Chapter 5, 4 dan 3...

Chapter lima ini memang Naruto berperan hanya sedikit. Ya seperti bisa di bilang ini 'ARC'.

Lalu soal tujuan Orochi yang mengincar Murasame mungkin para readers dapat menebaknya.

Akira. ya.. Dia OC dalam Fic ini.

Lalu soal kemampuan keturunan darah murni Klan Taketori chapter depan akan di jelaskan bersama Misi Naruto berakhir.

Orochimaru? Kalian bisa tebak sendiri nasibnya seperti apa..

yusufnur321 out~


End file.
